We're so NOT slave's
by Star197
Summary: What happen's when 6 girl's run away from there home's where they were treated as slave's, and end up in sweet amoris?
1. Chapter 1

Let's see, where do i begin? well my name is Star Daniels. I just ran away from my home in New York City with my 5 BFF"s, because our parents treated us like slaves.

Where are we now?

Well, were in sweet amoris. We thought 'hey, were trying to get away from our bad lives, so why not go somewhere sweet?' and that's why we came here

We bought a 3 bedroom house. Me and Missy share a room, Rose and Danielle share a room, And Ally and Kesley share a room.

So i guess you wanna know what i look like? Well to start off, i dyed my barbie doll blond hair, emerald green. Because my parents will come looking for there 'slave'  
so why not die your hair you favorite coulor? I also cut it, so now it's a nice bob. I also have miss matched eyes, one gold and one pink. I also have a tatto of a butterfly on my left cheek.

missy, has natuarl long sliver hair and firey red eyes.

rose, has dyed blue hair, in a nice pixie cut. She has blue eyes, but always wears purple contacts

Danielle, has dyed red-ish hair, in the same bob cut as me. She has green eyes, but wear's sliver contacts.

Ally, has natuarl brown hair, with the same cut as me and danielle. She has brown eyes, but wear's pink contacts.

Kesley, has dyed long purple hair. She has blue eyes, but wear's baby blue contacts.

Now on with the story!

~ ~ ~ Ring! ~ ~ ~

"ugh! shut up!" i yelled at my alarm clock

"Ya! shut up!" missy yells

i hear the door open "MISSY! STAR! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF BED NOW! WERE NOT BEING LATE FOR SCHOOL" we hear Kesley yell from an other room

"wow, i was coming in here to wake you guys up, but it looks like 'mom' beat me to it" rose says with a laugh

"well lets get ready" missy say's

I kinda dress like a rebel in a way, i'm wearing a green crossed half top, a short skirt, poker shoes, a wrap around my body,and white gloves (my candy)

Missy is wearing what missy197's candy is wearing

Danielle is wearing what dani123498's candy is wearing

Rose is wearing what KitKat197's candy is wearing

kesley is wearing what Kesley197's candy is wearing

And ally is still in her PJ's

"ALLY! GET DRESSED!" kesley yelled while looking at her

"i'm not going to school today" ally replied

"why not? you know what? never mind! i don't have time for this" kesley said while walking out of the house

"BYE ALLYCAT!" we all yelled while walking out of the house to catch up with Kesley

we walked a little down the street and got to the school

"ok girls, we have to go to the student council room, and see if our regisration is compleate" kesley said

"You do that, i'm going to the courtyard over there, peace out people" rose said while holding up a peace sign and walking walking away

"I'm going to the music room, to work on some more songs, so bye" missy said waving and walking away

"i guess it's just the three of us" danielle said

"nope, just the two of you. I'm going to look at the plants in the greenhouse, and work on my singing" i said while skipping away

"STAR!" i heard kesley yell after me, but i wasn't turning back


	2. Chapter 2

*********************************ROSE*********************************

"ok girls, we have to go to the student council room, and see if our regisration is compleate" kesley said

"You do that, i'm going to the courtyard over there, peace out people" i said while holding up a peace sign and walking walking away

when i got to the courtyard, i saw a BIG tree! I couldn't resist, i ran to it, and climbed up

"freedom at last!" i said while leaning back

"YO Blue! that's MY tree!" someone yelled at me

i looked down and saw a redhead and a sliver haired guy

"What you looking at? get out of my tree!" the redhead yelled

"I don't see your name on it! Stop being such a party killer!" i snapped at him

red smirked "I'm Castiel, and this is lysander, what's your name?"

"rose, rose Kingston" i replied

"aren't rose's red, and violets blue?" lysander asked

"No" i replied coldly

"but, there's a poem! Rose's are red, violets are blu"

i cut him off "i don't care about that dumb poem!" a saw red smirk

"you don't need to put it like that" i heard lysander mummble

"Lys, why don't you help out jade in the greenhouse? i heard he needs help" red said

"Sure, bye rose" he said while leaving

"so what you doing" red asked with a smile

"sitting" i said while putting my earbuds in a blocking castiel out 


	3. Chapter 3

**********************************STAR*************************

"ok girls, we have to go to the student council room, and see if our regisration is compleate" kesley said

"You do that, i'm going to the courtyard over there, peace out people" rose said while holding up a peace sign and walking walking away

"I'm going to the music room, to work on some more songs, so bye" missy said waving and walking away

"i guess it's just the three of us" danielle said

"nope, just the two of you. I'm going to look at the plants in the greenhouse, and work on my singing" i said while skipping away

"STAR!" i heard kesley yell after me, but i wasn't turning back

When i got to the greenhouse, i was amazed! It is butiful.

I looking around, when i spotted a withering flower

"awww, you need water! Wait one second, and i'll find you some" said to the flower

while i was walking around looking for water i started singing

"only you can be you, only i can be me, you always wanna be what your not, you should be happy with what you got"

Then i spotted a full watering can and turned around to see a sliver haired guy, and a green haired guy like me

*********************************Lysander*****************************

"Lys, why don't you help out jade in the greenhouse? i heard he needs help" Castiel said probably wanting to be alone with rose

"Sure, bye rose" i said while leaving

When i was walking to the green house, i saw a green hair girl walk in.

"she must be new, or one of jade's friends" i said to myself

When i walked in i saw jade in a flower garden weeding

"hey jade, you need help?" i asked

"nope, i'm just about done, all i need to do is water the flower's" he said

"ok, well i gues"

i was cut off by a butiful voice "only you can be you, only i can be me, you always wanna be what your not, you should be happy with what you got"

me and jade walked over to her seeing, her pick up a watering can

Then she turned around, and we got a better look at her. She's very pretty, and has mismached eyes like me

"oh, ummm, hi...i'm star" she said while holding out her hand

i looked over at jade, and his face was as red as Castiel's hair

"i'm lysander and this is jade" i said i said while shaking her hand

********************************Jade***********************************

"only you can be you, only i can be me, you always wanna be what your not, you should be happy with what you got" it was the most butiful voice i have ever heard

me and lysander walked over to her seeing, her pick up a watering can

"oh, ummm, hi...i'm star" she said while holding out her hand

not only was her voice butiful but she was too.

Her hair was a butiful emerald green, just like mine. Her favorite coulor must be green like mine

OH NO! i could feel my face getting hot

"i'm lysander and this is jade" lys said saving me

"i'm guessing jade is in charge of this greenhouse?" she asked

"ye-yes!" i replied

"well, do you mind i help out? because i love plants" she said

She's amazing! My dream girl! Nice, loves the coulor green, like's plants, is pretty! How better does it get

i guess i forgot to answer because lysander said "he's spacing out alot from the heat"

"oh sorry, of course you can help out" i said while smiling at her

"well i've got to go to the music room, see you two later" lysander said while walking away

"so star, what's your favorite flower?" i asked trying to start a conversation

"i like sunflower's" she said with a smile

we ended up talking about flower's for 10 more minutes, but then the bell rang, and we had to go to class


	4. Chapter 4

*********************************MISSY*********************************

"ok girls, we have to go to the student council room, and see if our regisration is compleate" kesley said

"You do that, i'm going to the courtyard over there, peace out people" rose said while holding up a peace sign and walking walking away

"I'm going to the music room, to work on some more songs, so bye" i said waving and walking away

When i walked into the school i was horrified!

There getting bullied by 3 girls is...KEN!

Ken, is mine, Danielle, Star, Ally, Kesley, and our old friend marissa's stalker. Marissa is probably very happy, our stalker fallowed us, insted of staying with her.

"awww, look girls, he's gonna cry!" a blond girl said

ken started crying then his eyes landed on me "MISSY!" he ran and tried to hug me, but i moved and he fell to the ground

"Who are you?" the blond asked me

"i'm missy easton" i said with a smile

"i like your style" she said and strutted off down the hall with her two friends

"bye ken" i said while walking away from him and looking for the music room

after a few minutes i found it

i walked in, and noticed an orange haired girl

"hi, my name's iris, you must be one of the new girls"

"ya, my name's missy" i said with a smile

"it's nice to meet you, i've got to go, so see you later" she said while walking out of the room

i walked over to the drum set and started rocking out

******************************LYSANDER**********************************************************

Is it just me, or is all my friends finding love? First castiel made me leave so he could talk with Rose, then i left jade so he could talk with star.

Where's my perfect girl?

i was about to open the door to the music room when i heard someone on the drums.

They were amazing! Then i opened to the door and i couldn't breath

There sitting at the drums was, the most butiful girl i've ever see! She has sliver hair just like me.  
She's wearing mostly pink and white, and hasn't seemed to notice me

I walked up to her "that was pretty amazing"

she turned around and said "thanks, my brother taught me to play"

thats when i noticed she has red eyes

"I'm Lysander, it's a pleaser to meet you" i said while kissing the back of her hand

"i'm missy" she said with a smile

"i love your eyes, are they contacts?" i asked without thinking

she laughed "nope there my real eyes, and i love your eyes too"

"really? people usally think my eyes are weird" i said shocked

"there not weird, there mismatched. That's what makes them special. Plus, my best friend has mismatched eyes" she said with a smile

"oh, cool. Ummm, how would you like to play a song together?" i asked

"sure, what do you play?" she asked

"i play the keyboard" i replied

"ok, let's get playing" she said with a smile

We played till the bell rang for class, then we parted ways. But my question was answered, my perfect girl is here.


	5. Chapter 5

****************Danielle****************  
"ok girls, we have to go to the student council room, and see if our regisration is compleate" kesley said "You do that, i'm going to the courtyard over there, peace out people" rose said while holding up a peace sign and walking walking away "I'm going to the music room, to work on some more songs, so bye" missy said waving and walking away "i guess it's just the three of us" danielle said "nope, just the two of you. I'm going to look at the plants in the greenhouse, and work on my singing" star said while skipping away "STAR!" Kesley yelled after her "Well, I guess it's just the two of us" I said "Ya let's go find the student council room" Kesley said with a smile As we were walking towards the school, we saw Missy talking to 3 girls, and Ken lying on the ground First the 3 girls stalked off down the hall, then Missy went off some where "OMG! Ken is here!" Kesley said "Girl, I swear if your crushing on him I'll hit you" I said "No I'm not, it's just he's so nice" Kesley said "Ken, are you alright?" Kesley asked while helping Ken up "I am now, thanks Kesley" Ken said "Well, we gotta look out for each other" Kesley said with a smile "Would you like to look around the school with me?" Ken asked "no thanks, were going to the student council room. Bye Ken" I said while dragging Kesley away "I feel sorry for him, he has no friends" Kesley said "me too" I replied not really meaning it "Do not, you just think he's a crazy stalker" Kesley replied with a smirk "Because he is a crazy stalker" I said before I knocked on the student council room A hot blond opened the door "Hello, I guess your two of the new students?"

"Yes, I'm Danielle Garcia, and this is Kesley knight" I said while trying not to stare "I'm Nathaniel, student body president. Please come in while I look for your paper work" he said with a million watt smile "Dani, how bout you deal with the paper work, and I go find the principal?" Kesley asked I was loving her right now "Ok"  
I walked over to Nathaniel "Where's Kesley going?"

"she said she wanted to talk to the principal" I replied He nodded his head and started looking threw papers "Ok, I've found star Daniel's, and Ally Santiago's"  
"Star, and Ally are my friends, so I can them those papers" I said with a smile "Ok, all Ally needs is a parent signature. Star also need's that, and she needs to fill out her health page" Nathaniel said while giving me the papers "Thanks, you don't happen to have Missy Easton's or Rose kingston's paper's do you?"  
"More friends?" he asks while looking threw papers

"Ya, we've been friend since we were little" I replied "I've found Missy Easton's and Kesley Knight's, but I can't find your's or Rose's" he said with a frustrated face "Can I help look?" I said while putting my friends paper's in my handbag "I don't want to trouble you" he said "Oh no, it's no problem. I have nothing else to do anyway, and I'm great with paper work" I said while smiling "Well ok" nathaniel said while telling me what pile to look through

*****************NATHANIEL***********  
I have alot of paper work to do, because there's SEVEN new students coming today. That must be a new record, seven students in one day, and there all from the same school. Six girls, who I haven't seen yet, and one boy named Kentin, who was here earlier I heard a knock on the door and saw a girl with purple hair, and a beautiful girl with red-ish hair"Hello, I guess your two of the new students?"

"Yes, I'm Danielle Garcia, and this is Kesley knight" the red head said "I'm Nathaniel, student body president. Please come in while I look for your paper work" i said with a big smile I Walked over to my desk while they talked, then Kesley left "Where's Kesley going?" I asked "she said she wanted to talk to the principal" Danielle replied I nodded and started looking threw papers "Ok, I've found star Daniel's, and Ally Santiago's"  
"Star, and Ally are my friends, so I can them those papers" She said with a cute smile "Ok, all Ally needs is a parent signature. Star also need's that, and she needs to fill out her health page" I said while giving her the papers "Thanks, you don't happen to have Missy Easton's or Rose kingston's paper's do you?"  
"More friends?" i ask while looking threw papers

"Ya, we've been friend since we were little" She replied "I've found Missy Easton's and Kesley Knight's, but I can't find your's or Rose's" i said frustrated because I can't find hers "Can I help look?" She said while putting her friends paper's in her handbag "I don't want to trouble you" I said "Oh no, it's no problem. I have nothing else to do anyway, and I'm great with paper work" She said while smiling "Well ok" I said while telling her what pile to look through We spent the rest of the time looking for the papers, in the end we only found danielle's, Roes' is still missing But I had to split up from my dream girl to go to class 


	6. Chapter 6

***********************************KESLEY****************************

I was off looking for the principal, when a dog rushed past me.

"YOU THERE!" an old lady yelled

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH KIKI?"

"um, what's a kiki?" i asked

"KIKI IS MY DOG!"

"oh, i'm sorry i didn't know" i said

"well of course your sorry, and if you don't wanna get in trouble you will find her" she yelled while running off

"is that the principal?" i asked to no one in particular

~ ~ ~ Ring ~ ~ ~

"i guess i better go back to danielle and get my schedule" i said to myself

i was walking down the hall, when i spotted a familar sliver haired girl, with a sliver haired guy

"Missy!" i yelled while catching up with them

"Hey Kes" she replied

"who's your friend?" i asked

"this is lysander, he play's the keyboard"

"it's nice to meet you" he said with a smile

i glared at him and pulled missy away "Lets go missy!"

"BYE LYS!" she yelled

"BYE!" he yelled back

we walked a little down the hall when missy snapped "why did you do that?"

"i don't like him" i replied

"why not?" she asked

"he reminds me of zyane"

"He's nothing like zyane!" she snapped

"but zyane cheated on you, and i don't want to see you get hurt" i replied

"NO, kesley. You say that, but i know it's not true! You just don't want us to get boyfriends and split apart!" missy said

she's right though.

i sighed "lets go get our schedule's"

"fine" missy said

we were walking down the hall when i spotted danielle, with the blond guy

"danielle!" i yelled while running to them

"hey kes, missy" she said

"do you have our schedule's?" missy asked

"yep, here you go, now i just need to give star's her's" she said while giving us paper's

"You got rose to take her's? wow you must be a super hero" missy said

"No, we can't find Rose's, but she's skippig anyway" danielle said

"would you like me to walk you to class?" nathaniel asked danielle

before she could answer i said "NO! we have to find star! come on girls!" and started draging them away

"BYE NATE!" danielle yelled

"BYE DANI" nathaniel yelled

"see, you don't want us getting boyfriends" missy said with a sigh

"shut up" i said

"kay, let's find star. She should be in the greenhouse" danielle said

as we were walking to the greenhouse i saw Rose up in a tree, with a redheaded boy sitting below the tree

"ROSE!" i yelled

she took out her earbud "I'M NOT GOING TO CLASS!"

i walked over

"aww Rose, your mommy is here" the redhead said

i glared at him, and told rose to come down

she jumped down and said "is someone dead? cuz if not i'm getting back in this tree"

"no, but we can't find your entry paper's, so you don't have a schedule yet" i said

"should a i care? that's the school's fault" she said while getting back in the tree

"golden boy lost paper's? wow i'm shocked" the redhead said

"rose, did you forget to hand them in?" danielle asked

"i didn't forget anything! i was just to lazy to hand them in!" she snapped

"where are they?" i asked

"at home" she replied

"ugh! how could you forget that?" i asked

rose didn't answer she just put here earbuds in

missy walked over "guys, come on. We have to find star"

"ya let's go" danielle said

"but what about Rose?" i asked

"Rose is a big girl, shell be fine" missy said while dragging me away

"hey look there's the greenhouse!" danielle said

"it's pretty" missy said

"i wonder if star is in there?" i asked

"only one way to find out. Race ya!" missy said while running

"Wait! i'm in heel's!" danielle said while running after her

"i'm coming!" said while passing dani, and catching up with missy

when we walked to the greenhouse, we saw star talking with a green haired guy

i was about to yell her name, when missy covered my mouth

she whispered "don't, she's never had a boyfriend before"

"i don't care, STAR!" i yelled

she looked over, frowning abit

"hey, guys"

"star, we have your schedule" danielle said with a smile

"thanks. This is jade, jade this is danielle, missy and kesley" star said while pointing to us

"it's nice to meet you" jade said with a smile

"well we have to go to class, come on star" i said while trying to drag her away

"jade, what class do you have first?" she asked

"the principal alowed me to take care of the greenhouse for first class" he replied

"that's cool, i wish i could do that" star replied

"maybe you could, if we asked?" jade said

"ya" star said with a smile

"what's your second class?" jade asked

"umm, gym" she said while looking at the paper

"me too" he said while smling

i could take it anymore, i pulled star away and said "bye, we're going now"

"bye jade, see you at gym" star said

we walked into the school

"ok, so. who has what for first and second class?" i asked

"i have history, the music" missy said

"i have math, then art" danielle said

"i have math, then gym" star said with a smile, and high fiving danielle

"i have science, then history" i said

"well, then let's get going!" star said while walking off with danielle 


	7. Chapter 7

**************************************STAR*******************************

As we were walking to math danielle asked the question i really wish she wouldn't

"so, you and the gardener?" she asked with a smirk

"he's really nice and strong, he can lift 5 bags of soil at once" i said smiling

"Really? i thought he looked like a weak guy" dani said

"that's because he wasn't lifting anything, lets go find the classroom" i said trying to change the subject

"you really don't like talking about boys, unless it's with missy or Rose" danielle said

"well, i am the closest with them, then you and ally. But i don't feel close to kesley at all" i said

"i'm right there with you. Some times i think of her as more of my mom" danielle replied

"ya me too, there's the classroom" i said pointing to a room

when we walked in everyone stared at us

the teacher said "You must be danielle and star"

"yes" i replied

"why are you late?" he said with the meanest look

"we were helping jade in the greenhouse" i replied

"plants, i don't see a need for them, whats so special about them? we should just burn them all" the teacher said to himself

i was mad "Plant's are all special in there own ways! and if you burn all plants, you also burn the tree's, and without tree's we wont be able to live!"

"i stand corrected, witch one are you star or danielle?" he asked

"i'm star Daniels" i replied

"ok now to get you seats" he said while looking over the seats

"there's one beside Iris, and one beside nathaniel. Now go, sit" he said while pointing at a girl with orange hair, and a stuck up looking blond boy

i sat beside the orange haired girl

"hi, my name's Iris" she said with a smile

"i'm star" i said returning the smile

then we did math work the rest of the class, but i couldn't wait till gym

~ ~ ~ ~ Ring ~ ~ ~ ~

i couldn't be happier, it's gym time! That means i get to see jade

i felt someone tap my shoulder "what class do you have next?" Iris asked

"Gym, You?" i asked

she smiled "i have gym too, i'll walk you"

and we walked by the courtyard, where i saw Rose in a tree. And we ended up at a gym

I saw Jade in the Gym talking to a red haired guy, and a guy with long black hair

"Iris, what are we dong in gym" i asked

"we run laps" she replied

i smiled "i love running!"

iris' face paled and i turned around to see a 3 girls behind me. Jade and his friends started to walked over

"Are you trying to blend into a tree? Or did you mix to much hair dye?" the blond girl said while laughing

"tree's are brown, the leaves are green. And you ever mix hair dye" i said not letting he coment get to me

"who are you to be talking back to me?" she said while bending down to my height

"i'm Star Daniels" i said with a smile

everyone in the gym formed a circle around us

"wow, i never would've imagined the freak had a weird name" she said with a laugh

i was a little hurt but didn't let it get to me "i'm not a freak, i'm just different! and Star isn't weird its unique" i said

"no it's not, what were your parents thinking? that nameing you star would make you cool? well it didn't!" she said

"why are you so mean to everyone?" i asked

"What?" she sneered at me

"i've been here for 1 hour and i can already your the school bully" i said

"i'm not the school bully! i'm the coolest girl in school" she said

"more like the most hated girl in school" i mutterted under my breath

"What!" she yelled

"your more like the most hated girl in school" i repeated

"you better take your meds shortie! I'm coolest, most popular girl in school!" i sneered

"Really? i don't think so" i said with a smirk

"and why not?" she asked

"because, if you were so popular, you could affored to be nice to people" i said smiling

the people around us started to talk

the redhead with jade yelled "YA! AMBER ISN'T COOL, OR SHE'D BE NICE!"

"but i am! I'm really nice!" she said while pretending to act nice, but failing

"come on Iris" i said while pulling her out of the circle of people

Jade and his friend walked over to us

"Star, that was amazing! I never seen anyone stand up to her" jade said with a smile

"Well she insulted a tree" i said with a smile

we all laughed

"i'm castiel, and this is dajan" the redhead said while pointing to the black haired guy

"i'm star" i said with a smile

"ya, everyone heard" dajan said

then the gym teacher walked in "listen up everyone! we will be running 10 laps today!so line up"

Everyone lined up, and she started going down the row, but stopped when she got to me

"are you a good runner?" she asked

"kinda" i replied

"just try to keep up" she said not seeming happy

"on 3, 2, 1, GO!" she yelled

everyone started running

The first lap, castiel was in first, dajan was in second and jade was in third. I was in sixth or seventh I stayed in that order all the way to lap 5, then i moved to forth. On the Seventh lap jade started to slow down, and i passed him. He looked a little shocked.  
Then on the 8th lap i passed dajan, and he looked very surprized.  
On the 9th lap i was right behind castiel, and i could hear him breathing hardly, then i passed him easily, whitch shocked him.  
Then on the last lap, i tried a little and ran faster.  
I beat Castiel by at least a minute, i beat Iris, by 5 minutes.

Everyone was staring at me, i wasn't sure if it was because i beat castiel, or if it was because i wasn't tired at all

the teacher walked up to me "you, you beat castiel, and aren't even tired. How?"

"my school made us run 30 laps each day, and if you didn't go fast enough the sprayed you with water and made you run 50 more" i replied

everyone laughed and castiel said "your joking right?"

"nope, and i got srayed with water alot because i wasn't the best runner their" i replied

"you came from NYC prep, didn't you?" the teacher asked

"yes i did" i replied

"i heard they did that, but i didn't think it was true! that must be how they won the campionship last year" she talked to herself

"OK, go to your next class!" she yelled

"wow star, your really good at running" dajan said to me

"ya, see you at lunch" castiel said while walking away with dajan

"what class do you have next?" Iris asked

"i have study hall" i replied

"awww, i have history, so see you later" iris said with a pout and walking away

i never noticed jade was beside me till he said "I have study hall too, wanna go to the greenhouse?"

"don't we have to go to the study hall?" i asked thinking it was like my old school

"we don't have one here, so study hall is practically a free class" he replied

"oh, i never knew that, so lets go to the greenhouse!" i said while surprizing jade and linking arms with him

i started skipping with jade and singing "we're off to see the greenhouse, the wonderfull greenhouse of oz"

me and jade burst out laughing

"star, you are somethig different" jade said with a smile

"what do you mean?" i asked

"you like plants, you like the coulor green, you don't like math, your bad at swimming, you stood up to amber, your a great runner, you like to skip, and sing about the wonderfull greenhouse of oz" Jade said with a chuckle

"well i guess i am different, but in a good way" i said with a smile

"ya you are" jade said smiling

"well let us go to thy greenhouse of oz" i said in a british accent

"To thy greenhouse of oz!" jade said while laughing and skipping there with me

in the end, we never ended up studying. We just took care of and talked about the flowers. Untill lunch started and we went looking for our friends


	8. Chapter 8

**************************************DANIELLE*******************************

me and star were walking to math

"so, you and the gardener?" i asked with a smirk

"he's really nice and strong, he can lift 5 bags of soil at once" she said smiling

"Really? i thought he looked like a weak guy" i said while thinkig about it

"that's because he wasn't lifting anything, lets go find the classroom" she said trying to change the subject

"you really don't like talking about boys, unless it's with missy or Rose" i said

"well, i am the closest with them, then you and ally. But i don't feel close to kesley at all" she said

"i'm right there with you. Some times i think of her as more of my mom" i replied

"ya me too, there's the classroom" she said pointing to a room

when we walked in everyone stared at us

the teacher said "You must be danielle and star"

"yes" star replied

"why are you late?" he said with the meanest look

"we were helping jade in the greenhouse" star replied

"plants, i don't see a need for them, whats so special about them? we should just burn them all" the teacher said to himself

star looked mad "Plant's are all special in there own ways! and if you burn all plants, you also burn the tree's, and without tree's we wont be able to live!"

"i stand corrected, witch one are you star or danielle?" he asked

"i'm star Daniels" she replied

"ok now to get your seats" he said while looking over the seats

"there's one beside Iris, and one beside nathaniel. Now go, sit" he said while pointing at a girl, and Nate

of course i sat beside nathaniel

"hey Nate" i said with a smile

"i see you found your friend" he said smiling back

"ya she was with jade, she really likes him" i whispered back

"the gardener" he asked

"ya, i told her she should go for someone smarter" i replied

"well i guess there's nothing you can do if she really likes him" he replied

"ya" i said

"at least she doesn't like a rebel like my amber sister" he said

"i think i'd have a heart attack if she did" i replied

and for the rest of math class we did our work, and talked.

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

Now i have art, then Study Hall.

Before i could leave nathaniel caught up with me "DANI! what class do you have next?"

"i have art, the study hall" i replied

he frowned a little "i have history then study hall"

"at least we have study hall" i said with a smile

"ya" he said smiling

before he could leave i asked "Where's the art room?"

"right across the hall, see you next class" he said with smile and a wave

"see you" i said

when i got in the art room i didn't see anyone i knew but...KEN

and with my bad luck, i had to sit beside him

1 whole hour of: "dani would you like a cookie?" "dani i love your hair"

UGH! HE NEVER LEAVES ME ALONE

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

Finally! time to go find nathaniel

While i was walking to the student council room i spotted him...with an other girl!

She had blond hair, and was crying

I could hear her from where i was standing "Nate! She was so mean! she said if i was so popular i could afford to be nice!"

Kesley walked up beside me "See, you should just let him go, he has a girlfriend"

"something tells me she's not his girlfriend" i replied

"why do you say that?" kesley asked

before i could answer the blond girl bawled out again "She had green hair! Her name was Star! She's evil!"

me and kesley rushed over "Is her name star Daniels?" kesley asked

"ye-yes, why?" the blond girl asked

"She's our friend" kesley said

The blond girls eyes filled with anger

"we really didn't get lucky this term! First there was that nerd ken, now green, purple and red haired freaks! the only decent one is that sliver haired girl!"

"What!" kesley asked getting in her face

"You heard me! your freaks!" the blond girl said

"Amber!" nathaniel yelled at her

"What nate? They are freaks!" she said

she walked towards me and kesley "They should go right back to where they came from!"

When nathaniel didn't defend us, i felt my heart shatter. I felt tears coming to my eyes

and i just ran, when i was out side, i spotted Rose still in that tree

I ran towards her "ROSE!"

She saw me and jumped out of the tree "Dani, whats wrong?"

We sat down, and i told her about how nice nathaniel was, and how kesley said i should give up on him. Then about that amber girl i think is his girlfriend.  
We talked all they way threw study hall, till lunch. Then we saw all our friends coming towards us.  



	9. Chapter 9

*****************************MISSY***********************************

I was walking down the hall looking for the history room, but i was totally lost, I kept looking at my schedule, but it didn't seem to help at all

I must not of been looking where i was going. cuz next thing you know, i bump into someone, and are about to fall. But i didn't!

I felt strong arms wrap around me, and for reasons i don't know, i thought it was lysander. But it wasn't.

There holding onto me by the wast, was a redheaded bad boy

He brought me back up to my feet and sneered at me "Watch where your going princess"

"I'm sorry! i'm just really lost! I knew i should've asked lysander where history is" i said the last part to myself

"You know lys?" he asked

"Ya, i guess. I met him in the music room. We played a few songs" i replied

"so, the princess plays?" he asked with a smirk

"ya, i play drums" i replied

"Drums? Aren't those to harsh for a little girl like you?" he asked with a bigger smirk

"Little? Your the little one cherry" i said with a smirk

"the name's castiel, you princess?" he asked

"i'll stay princess for now" i said with a smirk

"if i heard you right you said your going to history?" he asked

i nodded my head

"well, you don't wanna go" he said with a serious face

"oh ya, Why not?" i asked

"your get a BIG lecture for being late" he said with a smirk

"awww" i said pouting

"come on princess, i wanna show you something" he said with a smirk

not really wanting to get a lecture from the teacher, so i fallowed him, we ended up at a door that said 'roof, no students allowed'

i had a feeling were gonna be braking that rule. And my feeling was right when i saw him pull out a key.

from the roof we could see everything, it was beautiful

"its amazing!" i said with a smile

"glad you think so, but since i brought you here you have to tell me something" he said

"what?" i asked

"i saw you with rose, how can i get her to like me?" he asked

i was really surprized "well, out of all my friends, rose is the second hardest head of them all"

"so, what should do?" he asked

"i'll have to talk to her and see, i'll tell you tomorrow" i said

he nodded his head and walked up to me "But if you tell ANYONE, especally her, you wont last long here!"

before i could answer the bell rang

"come on princess, wouldn't want you missing two classes. What you got next?" he asked while dragging me down the stairs

"music" i said

"so does lys"he said

we started walking threw the hall till we saw the back of lysander's head

"LYS" castiel yelled while dragging me with him

we caught up to lysander and castiel asked "Princess has music next, show her where it is beore she gets lost again"

lysander stared at castiel and castiel looked shocked for a second

the lys turned to me, smiled and held out his hand "Of course i will show this fair princess to the music room, see you at lunch"

I took lys hand and walked down the hall to the same room from this morning

in music we just jammed and had a really great time. i learned that lysander is in a band with castiel, and that lys can sing sing alittle bit.

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

it's time for my next class, and it is... Study hall

before i can leave, lysander picks up my music book "may i walk you to your locker?" he asks

"i would say yes, but i don't know where my locker is" i said with a sigh

lysander had a thinking face then said "What's your next class?"

"study hall" i replied

he smiled "me too, so shall we use this time to find, and decorate your locker?"

i smiled back "sure"

and we walkd down the hall serching for my locker

but while we were walking down the hall, i saw the blond girl from before, say something to kesley and danielle, and danielle ran away crying

it looked like kesley was going to go after her, but she turned around and slapped the girl

i ran over and stepped in between them "STOP"

"oh, missy! this mean girl was gonna hurt me" the blond said with fake tears

kesley looked mad

"ya right!" i snapped

she looked shocked "i thought we were friends?"

"no, kesley, star, ally, rose and danielle are my friends!" said back

"but-but!" the blond said

"come on" i said while pulling kesley towards lysander

he just nodded in apporval and we started looking for my locker again

When we found it, me, lysander and kesley decorated it, and talked all the way untill lunch.

I think kesley has even started to except lysander, but i'm not sure yet. now's the hard part finding the others, for lunch!


	10. Chapter 10

***********************************Kesley**********************************

As i was walking to science, i got stopped by that lady that yelled at me about her dog

"YOU THERE! DID YOU FIND KIKI YET?"

"no" i replied

"WELL GET LOOKING! FIND HER BY THE END OF THE DAY OR YOUR EXPELLED" she yelled while running off

"What?" i asked myself

i saw lysander walk over to me "the principal can be...kinda harsh"

"will she really expell me" i asked

"yes, i'll help you look if you want?" he asked

"Thank you so much! i'm sorry about earlier" i said thinking back to how i dragged missy away

"it's ok, you were just looking out for your friend" he said with a smile

"where should we look first?" i asked

"I think we should check the courtyard" he said with a smile

the first thing i saw when we got to the courtyard, was...Rose, she was still sitting in that tree

"ROSE!" i yelled

she heard, and jumped out of the tree

"Yo kes, and lysander" she said while walking towards us

"rose,we really need your help! the principal flipped out, and is making me find her dog, or i get expelled!" i yelled

"chill, whats so wron about getting expelled?" she said with a smirk

"just help us!" i begged

"look behind you" she said

and sure enough, she was a small dog behind us

i got down on my hands and knees "Here Kiki, come to kesley"

but she ran away

"rose!" i yelled

"if you want to catch a dog, don't you need treats or something?" lysander asked

"bingo!" rose said

"but where do we get treats?" i asked

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

"my friend castiel has some, i'll get them at lunch, but i gotta get to class right now. Till lunch lady's" lysander said with a bow

"i guess i better get going, see ya rose" i said waving at her

history...where is that class?

BAM! i fell down and my head really hurt

"oww" i said

"Oh my, are you ok?" the blond guy from the student council room asked

"ya i'm fine" i mummbled

"are you sure?" he asked offering a hand up

"the only problem i have, is not knowing where the history room is" i snapped while getting up without his help

"i have history! i'll show you where it is" he said with a smile

"thanks" i said

when we got in the history room, i had the worst luck! I had to sit beside , and were project partners!

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

I got up and ran out of the room before blondie could say a word

i was about to run when i heard a girl crying, i turned around and...she was crying on king blonie

"Nate! She was so mean! she said if i was so popular i could afford to be nice!" she cried

i saw dani and walked up beside her"See, you should just let him go, he has a girlfriend" i said

"something tells me she's not his girlfriend" she replied

"why do you say that?" i asked

before she could answer the girl bawled out again "She had green hair! Her name was Star! She's evil!"

me and dani rushed over "Is her name star Daniels?" i asked, hopeing its not

"ye-yes, why?" the girl asked

"She's our friend" i said with a fake smile

The girls eyes filled with anger

"we really didn't get lucky this term! First there was that nerd ken, now green, purple and red haired freaks! the only decent one is that sliver haired girl!"

"What!" i asked getting in her face

"You heard me! your freaks!" the girl said

"Amber!" blondie yelled at her

"What nate? They are freaks!" she said

she walked towards me and danielle "They should go right back to where they came from!"

When nathaniel didn't defend us, i looked to danielle, she looked heat broken, and she just ran towards the courtyard.

i was gonna run after her, but i thought she'd just find Rose. So i stayed and i'm gons give this blond B*tch a pice of my mind

but missy stepped in between us "STOP"

"oh, missy! this mean girl was gonna hurt me" the blond said with fake tears

i was mad, who's that blond to talk to MY friend like that

"ya right!" missy snapped

amber looked shocked "i thought we were friends?"

"no, kesley, star, ally, rose and danielle are my friends!" missy said

"but-but!" the blond said

"come on" missy said while pulling me towards lysander

he just nodded in apporval and we started looking for missy's locker

When we found it, me, lysander and missy decorated it, and talked all the way untill lunch. Now it's till to get the dog treats, and catch that beast!


	11. Chapter 11

*************Rose************

i was having a good time, blocking castiel till i heard kesley

"ROSE!" she yelled

i looked over and saw her, missy and danielle walking towards me

i took out my earbud "I'M NOT GOING TO CLASS!"

"aww Rose, your mommy is here" castiel said

kesley glared at him, and told me to come down

i jumped down and said "is someone dead? cuz if not i'm getting back in this tree"

"no, but we can't find your entry paper's, so you don't have a schedule yet" kesley said

"should a i care? that's the school's fault" i said while getting back in the tree

"golden boy lost paper's? wow i'm shocked" castiel said

"rose, did you forget to hand them in?" danielle asked

"i didn't forget anything! i was just to lazy to hand them in!" i snapped

"where are they?" kesley asked

"at home" i replied

"ugh! how could you forget that?" kesley asked

I didn't answer i just put my earbuds in, and pretended i couldn't hear them

missy walked over "guys, come on. We have to find star"

"ya let's go" danielle said

"but what about Rose?" kesley asked

"Rose is a big girl, shell be fine" missy said while dragging them away away

castiel snickered

"whats so funny red?" i asked

"your sister's are, well ya" he said

i jumped down and grabbed him by his jacket "there my FRIENDS! and there what!"

he laughed "never mind, i gotta go blue" he said while ripping my hands off him and going into the school

"i'll never understand him" i said to my self while getting back in the tree

a few minutes later i heard kesley again

"ROSE!" she yelled

"can i never get any peace?" i mummble to myself while jumping out of the tree

i remember the boy she's with, from this moring "Yo kes, and lysander" i said while walking towards them

"rose,we really need your help! the principal flipped out, and is making me find her dog, or i get expelled!" kesley yelled

"chill, whats so wrong about getting expelled?" isaid with a smirk

"just help us!" she begged

i looked over her head and saw a small dog "look behind you"

She turned around and got down on her hands and knees "Here Kiki, come to kesley"

but the dog ran away

"rose!" kesley yelled

"if you want to catch a dog, don't you need treats or something?" lysander asked

"bingo!" i said

"but where do we get treats?" kesley asked

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

"my friend castiel has some, i'll get them at lunch, but i gotta get to class right now. Till lunch lady's" lysander said with a bow

"i guess i better get going, see ya rose" kesley said waving at me

"i guess i better get back to my tree" i said with a smirk

i had to of been in that tree for at least an other hour, when i saw a flash of red bolting out of the school

It turned to face me, and i saw it was Danielle "ROSE!" she yelled while running to me

I jumped out of the tree "Dani, whats wrong?"

We sat down, and she told her about how nice this nathaniel guy was, and how kesley said she should give up on him. Then about that amber girl she thinks is his girlfriend.  
We talked all they way threw study hall, till lunch. Then we saw all our friends coming towards us.


	12. Chapter 12

**************Star**********

Me and jade walked out of the greenhouse for lunch.

"So, who are we gonna eat with?" he asked

i started looking over the courtyard, when my eyes caught two people...Rose and danielle

"Come on" i said while grabbing jade hand and running to the tree

I sat down beside rose "heya guys, rose this is jade, jade this is rose"

"hi" rose said

"it's nice to meet you" jade said with a smile

"so, hows everyones day going?" i asked

"good, haven't really moved from this tree" rose said with a smirk

i looked at danielle, and noticed her eyes are red "Dani, you ok?"

"ya, it's just nathaniel, likes amber, not me" said with a frown

"does amber have big blond hair?" i asked while thining back to the girl from gym

danielle nodded "ya, and she was talking about how mean you are" she said with a smirk

jade laughed alittle "nathaniel doesn't like amber"

"but she was crying on him, and he defended her, and not me and kesley!" danielle said

"amber is nathaniel's sister" jade said

rose smirked and danielle's eyes grew "she's his sis-sister?"

"ya" jade replied

danielle sighed "but i'm still over him! anyone who will defend there sister over me, doesn't deserve my love"

"i'm sorry" i said while rubbing her back

"HEY GUYS!" i heard a familar voice yell

i turned around and saw missy and kesley running, with lysander

"hey" me, jade, rose and danielle said at the same time

"holy! how'd you all do that?" missy asked

"do what?" we said at the same time again

"never mind that! hows everyone's day going?" kesley asked

"good" me and rose said

"good-ish" danielle said

"YO! LYS, JADE, STAR!" i heard dajan yell while running over to us with castiel

when they sat down, dajan just stared at kesley, missy, danielle, me and rose

"Wow, witch one of you girls, isn't already taken?" he asked

"we're all single" rose said

"ya, but...Guys" he said while pulling castiel, jade and lysander away

when the came back, jade sat infront of me, castiel sat infront of rose, and lysander sat infront of missy, And dajan just stood there

then he sat beside danielle "hey, you look sad, why?"

"because that prez guy is a jerk" rose said with a scowl

"you mean golden boy?" castiel asked

"ya, the jerk pretends to like her, then when this blond bimbo picks on her, he stands there and does nothing" kesley said

castiel laughed "i'll give you some advice, stay away from him. He'd chose that 'blond bimbo' over anything, but school"

danielle nodded

i looked towards the school and saw a blond guy coming out, and he started walking towards us

"is that him?" i asked

rose looked up "if it is, he looks stuck up and boring'

danielle hid her face in dajan's arm "i don't wanna talk to him"

dajan hugged her "ok"

"what do you want" castiel sneered at nathaniel

"i was wondering if i could talk to danielle" he asked

before anyone could answer i stood up "how could you stand there and do nothing?"

"they were just talking!" he defended himself

rose stood up "if they were just talking, why did she come crying to me?"

"i-i don't know?"he said

castiel stood up "and i thought you were smart!" he said while getting in his face

nathaniel stepped back "i just wanna talk to her"

"well you can't! she talking to dajan!" missy said while getting helped up by lysander

nathaniel stared at danielle and dajan, then sighed and walked away

"Say goodbye much?" kesley said

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

"aww, i don't feel like going to class" i said

"then why don't you skip? why don't we all skip?" rose said

"easy for you to say" missy said

castiel smirked "You didn't have a problem skipping first class"

"thats cuz i was lost!" missy said

rose and lysander look jelous

"why don't we something fun? liven the princess up" castiel said while putting his arm over missy

"like what?" i asked

"like...i don't go somewhere" castiel replied

lysander spoke up "we could go to the amusment park, or te beach"

jade smiled and said "i think we should go to the...  



	13. Chapter 13

***************ROSE*****************

jade smiled and said "i think we should go to the, amusment park, then saty at the beach for the weekend"

lysander smiled and said "thats a great idea, hows that sound to everyone else?"

we all nodded but kesley and danielle

"how about you kesley? Danielle?" i asked

"i'm not sure, where would we sleep, and what about Ally!" she said

star's eyes grew wide "OH MY GOD! We forgot about Ally! SHE COULD BE DEAD!"

Castiel smirked "Who's Ally? your little sister?"

"one of our best friends" i replied with a scowl

"well, we could bring her with us" lysander replied

"i'm in if we do that" kesley said with a smile

"how about you danielle?" missy asked

"i'll go to the beach, but i wanna stay home when you go to the amusment park" she said while standing up

star frowned "Are you sure?"

before dani could answer kesley said "i'll stay to, i hate amusment parks"

"ok so, It's just me, lys, star, jade, rose, castiel, dajan and Ally coming?" missy asked

"ya" danielle replied

"i guess we should go pick up your little friend" castiel said with a smirk

"ya, i'll go get her!" star yelled while dashing off

The boys looked so confused

"we only live 5 minutes away" i replied

"oh, well who's riding with who?" dajan asked

"Me and Rose are riding my bike. Unless she's scared" castiel said with a smirk

i was alittle scared "I'm not scared!"

"And i was thinking of driving missy in my car, if she'd like that" lysander said with a slight blush

missy giggled "sure"

"then i guess, me, star, dajan and ally with go in my jeep" jade said

"and when we go to the beach, kesley and danielle, can go in my car" lysander said

i crossed my arms "so now we just have to wait for"

i was cut off "I GOT ALLY!" star yelled while dragging Ally behind her

i looked a dajan and he look stunned

"hi...I'm Ally" she said with attitude

"this is jade, lysander, castiel and dajan" star said while pointing to each of the guys

Ally looked jade up and down "Your WAY to green for my likeing"

Then she walked over to lysander and looked him up and down "Your different, and must like Victorian era. Not my type"

She walked over to wiith a smirk dajan "ummm, basketball player i guess"

Then she walked over to castiel, and stared at him and crossed her arms "A badboy, i HATE them!"

star sighed and grabbed allys arm "let's get going, before anyone dies"

castiel smirked "i'm not gonna hurt that little priss"

star let go of ally's arm and hid behind jade

And ally snapped "Dude, i'd be carefull who your talking too! I could hurt you in a second"

"i'd like to see you try!" castiel sneered

without another word Ally brought back her fist and almost hit castiel, but he caught it. I saw ally smirk.

"ALLY DON'T!" i yelled, but i was to late

She kicked her leg up, and kicked castiel across the head. And he fell to the ground

"there, you sa me try! Now lets get going!" ally sneered

castiel got up, glared at ally and pulled me to his Motorcycle 


	14. Chapter 14

*********missy********

"we really need to put you throug anger managment" i said to ally

"oh shut up!" she said with a smirk

"i guess we better get going" lysander said while glaring at ally

"ya, so who am i riding with? basketball guy, green guy or old fashioned guy?" ally asked

lysander and jade looked annoyed "Me, jade, and dajan" Star said with a smile

"ok, we'll meet you there, and see you later danielle and kesley" Lys said while grabbing my hand and leading me to his car

"so, ally seems very..." i cut lys off

"judgmental?" i asked

"ya" he replied with a weak smile

"she wasn't always like that. it's just she's been hurt alot because she thought people were different then how they look, when they were just like how they look" i replied

"Was it a badboy?" lys asked

"Yes, his name was Nick. The player of our old school, how'd you know?" i asked

"She said castiel was a badboy, and that she HATES badboys" he replied with a smirk

"Well she does and she probably hates you too" i replied

"Oh ya? Why?" he asked

"Cuz your castiel's best friend" i said with a smirk

"well, i'm sure she'll warm up to us" lysander said whle parking his car

**********Jade************

Me and star are sitting in the front and dajan and ally are in the back

"Did i guess right?" ally asked

"right about what?" dajan asked

"red is a badboy, Sliver is old fashioned, You are a basketball player and green up there is...a gardener!" she said

"well, ya i guess so" dajan said

"star! Why did danielle look sad" she asked

"nathaniel defened his sister over her" star replied

"i'm so lost!" ally said

"you'd never get it, cuz you didn't go to school" star said with a beautiful smile

"well, i was doing something!" ally said quietly

"doing what?" star asked

"your'll find out soon, really soon" ally said

"were here!" i said while parking my jeep

"Yayy!" star said while jumping out

***********ROSE********

When me and castiel got there, we waited for the others in silence till astiel broke it

"your friend can kick hard" he said while grabbing his head

"i know, she beat nick, jake and zyane really hard" i replied

"who's nick, jake and zyane? I feel sorry for them" he replied with a smirk

"you shouldn't feel sorry for them, they got what they deserved" I sneered

"why, what'd they do to deserve that!" he asked

"nick, cheated on ally with another girl, Zyane dumped missy because he said 20 girlfriends was enough, and ja-jake...I don't like to take about him" i said

"he had 20 girlfriends?" castiel asked with wide eyes

"acually 50, but he cut 30. Then when missy got cheercaption, he wanted her back" i replied

"wow" castiel said

"ROSE! CASTIEL!" star yelled while running towards us with everyone else

me and castiel walked to them "yo" i said

"now what?" missy asked

star put her arms around missy and jade "we have fun!" she yelled

"kay, lets go" castiel said while glaring at ally


	15. Chapter 15

******Ally*********

We walked into the park after buying 'ride all day' bracelets

"what should we ride first?" jade asked

"That rollercoaster!" castiel said while pointing at the biggest rollercoaster in the park called the 'rapid loop'

me, rose and dajan shook our heads yes. While missy and star's faces paled

"Missy, star, Are you two afraid?" i asked while teasing them

"n-no!" star replied weakly

"no, we just rather go on...we rather go on the swings!" missy said while pointing to a ride that has swings that spin in the air

i laughed "you four go on the swings, and we'll go on the rollor coaster, and meet back here" rose said

"ok!" missy and star said while a smile while dragging jade and lysander while them

We waited in line for a while, the others have probably went on alot of rides already.

Finally it's our turn! Rose sat beside castiel, and me and dajan sat right behind them.

"hope you don't get scared like your friends" Castiel joked to rose

"aww, you wanna back out? well TO LATE!" rose said while the rollercoaster started

It came to a stop "that was...AWESOME!" i yelled

"we should go find the others" rose said

as we got to the meeting place...they weren't there

"now what?" i asked

"we don't have to find them, you do." castiel said to me

"why do we have to?" i snapped

"there your ride home" he replied with a smirk

i didn't know what to say, they would just leave me and dajan here would they?

"you would just leave dajan here!" i snapped at him

"dajan'a already gone" castiel said while smiling

"what? no hes-Where did he go!" i yelled while looking around

when i turned back, castiel and rose were gone!

"OH YA! Leave the single girl!" i yell while getting stared at by random people

I started walking around looking for everyone else, when could feel tears coming to my eyes

"you know, pretty girls like you shouldn't cry" a guy with blue hair and green headphones said

i wiped my eyes "I wasn't crying!" i snapped

"what's wrong?" he asked with consern

"nothing!" i said while walking away

but he fallowed me, so i wipped around "STOP FALLOWING ME!"

"tell me whats wrong" he said

"NOTHING!" i yelled

"lier" he replied

"fine! my friend ditched me! YOU HAPPY?" i yelled

"really? That made you cry? Why don't you hang out with other friends?" he asked

i started to cry "I just moved here, i don't know anyone else"

he hugged me "shhhh, don't cry"

i clamed down a bit "i'm ally"

"alexy" he said with a smile

"why aren't you with anyone?" i asked

"i lost my friends, plus they're afraid of most rides anyway" he said with a smile

"at least they didn't ditch you, and leave you alone" i said while wipping my eyes

"your not alone, you've got me! Wanna go on that ride?" He said while pointing at the 'starship'

i smiled "sure"

"wow! THAT WAS AWESOME!" alexy said

"i know! i love how it's like you were in space!" i said

we walked past a game station, were the man was trying to get someone to play in the last spot at a pig racing game

"You with the blue hair, why don't you come try to win your girfriend and bear?" the guy asked

alexy looked at me and grabbed my hand and walked towards the stand, and handded in his money

"your'll never win" i said

"don't be to sure" he said with a smirk

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

Alexy was great at the game, each time he got it in the greatest hole, or the second best

"And we have a winner!" the game guy said while pointing at alexy

"what would you like sir? A stuffed bear, dog, tiger, wolf or bunny?"

when he said wolf i was so happy, thats my favorite animal

alexy turned to me "Witch one?" he asked with a smile

"The wolf" I replied with a great big smile

The guy at the game handed it to me, and i hugged alexy

"i'm gonna call him Alexy" i said with a smile

"what, now i'm a stuffed wolf" he joked

i laughed "totally"

We went on alot more rides, screamed, and had lots of fun. It has to be at least 6pm by now

as we were walking alexy asked "what school do you go to?"

"sweet amoris high" i replied

"really? i go there! But i've never seen you" he replied

"well, i'm starting on monday" i said

"cool, we'll be going to school together!" he said with a smile

i smiled and nodded "so, what do you wanna do now?" i asked

"i'm not sure about you, but i wanna get something eat, i've been here since 8am" he said

"Really? I've been here since 12.30" i replied

he smirked "race ya to the food section?"

"your on!" i said with a smirk

"on your marks, get set, GO!" he yelled

I was ahead by alittle bit, thanks to all the training at my old school.I was literally right there, when i felt arms rap around me and spin me around

"ALEXY! PUT ME DOWN!" i yelled

"ok" he replied while putting me down and running again

"THATS NOT FAIR!" i yelled

"I WIN!" he yelled while running into the food section

"cheater!" i said while crossing my arms around the wolf

"hey! We made no rules! but to make it up to you, i'll pay for your food" He said with a smile

"no, i don't let anyone buy me food" i said with a serous face

"to bad, cuz i am" he said while dragging around to look for food

We both stopped at a french fry stand

Alexy stared at me and i stared back "YES!" we yelled

he looked at me "what do you want to drink?"

"ice tea" i replied

he looked happy, and we both walked up to the stand "one larg fry, and two ice teas" alexy said

After we got our order, we walked over to a table to eat

"so ally, when do you have to leave? Cuz it's getting pretty late" alexy said while eating the second last fry

"8 isn't late!" i replied

"it's close enough, so when do you have to leave?" alexy said with a smile

"ummm, i'm not sure, me and my friends were going to sleep over at the beach after this, because it is friday" i replied

"Really, cuz me and my friends were gonna do that too! if we don't find your friends, i'll drive you" he said with a smile

"i'd like that, but we'd have to stop at my house first, i gotta get my stuff" i replied

"we can go right now, here text your friends with my phone" he said with giving me a green phone

i decided to text missy, cuz i'm sure she has her phone

'hey, i'm gonna meet you at the beach' i sent

"there, now we just have to wait for her to text back

i got a text and laughed

"what does it say!" alexy asked

"who is this, how did you get this number! And i'll call the cops if you meet me at the beach!" i read out loud

alexy started laughing

i texted back 'it's allycat, and please don't call the cops if i come to the beach!'

i showed alexy what i wrote

'kk were leaving now, and i'm not even gonna asked who's phone your on! You probably stole it!' she texted back

alexy looked at it "well thats nice, she thinks you stole my phone"

i laughed "lets go" i said

"ok!" alexy said while grabbing my hand

he led me outside to a green and blue truck

"You like" he asked

"Like? I love it!" i replied

"kay lets go" he said while opening the passenger door for me

We were driving when alexy asked "Where do you live"

"5 house down from the school" i replied

he looked shocked "the big purple house?" he asked

"ya, how'd you know?" i asked

"thats the house beside mine, i heard we got new neghbors, but i didn't think anything about it, till now" He said with a smile

He pulled into my house right beside lysander's car

"wanna come in?" i asked

"umm, sure" he replied

When we walked inside i saw missy, lysander, kesley and danielle with bags

"ALLY! We looked everywhere for you! I can't belive rose and castiel just ditched you like that!" missy said while hugging me and not noticing alexy

"How many bags do you need?" i asked

"only two are mine! the rest are the other's! who are already at the...Who's that?" she asked while finally seeing alexy

"this is alexy, i met him while i was looking for you all" i said while grabbing his arm

"wait here, i'll pack in 5 minutes!" i said to alexy while running up the stairs

I grabbed 3 sundresses, two pairs of jean shorts, to tupe tops, 3 pairs of fipflops, and 3 swimming suites and put shampoo and my hair brush in there

I ran down the stairs "I'm done!" i yelled

"wow, seven minutes" missy said with a smirk

"where's alexy?" i asked

"talking to lysander" she replied

"she's done packing! we can go!" kesley yelled


	16. Chapter 16

*****Rose******

We waited in line for the rollarcoaster for a while!

Finally it's our turn! i sat beside castiel, and ally and dajan sat right behind us.

"hope you don't get scared like your friends" Castiel joked

"aww, you wanna back out? well TO LATE!" i said while the rollercoaster started

It came to a stop "that was...AWESOME!" ally yelled

"we should go find the others" i said while thinking up a prank

While we were walking to the meeting place, i texted missy to meet us at the icecream stand, and i whisperd to dajan to go there, he shook his head sure and left

when we made it to the meeting place no oe was there...Purfect

"now what?" ally asked

"we don't have to find them, you do." castiel said to her

"why do we have to?" Ally snapped

"there your ride home" castiel replied with a smirk

castiel was doing good, for not knowing about my prank

"you would just leave dajan here!" ally snapped at him

"dajan'a already gone" castiel said while smiling

"what? no hes-Where did he go!" ally yelled while looking around...nows our chance

i grabbed castiel's arm and we ran around the conner

"OH YA! Leave the single girl!" i heard ally yell

i started laughing, and catiel stared at me like i'm crazy

"a prank?" he asked

"yep, she's gonna be by her self till we leave for the beach" i replied with a smirk

"cool, so where are the others?" he asked

"icecream stand, we should go there now" i replied

When we got to the stand, everyone had icecream

"hey, where's ally?" star asked

"we ditched her, isn't it peacfull?" i said

star widened her eyes "How will we find her when its time to leave!"

"chill, she has a cellphone" i replied

"no, it's at home! She forgot where the charger is!" star replied

"so, we can't call her!" i paniced

"ok guys! No need to panic! We'll just go on rides, and play games. While keeping our eyes out for ally" jade replied while putting his arm around star

"ya, he's right, this is an amusment park, how lost could she get?"

"how about we split up? As long as everyone has a cellphone" lysander said

i started digging in my jacket...no phone

"ummm, i don't have mine" i replied

"neather do i" star said

"why don't we go in groups of two?" dajan asked

"but there's seven of us" missy said

"i'm going by myself, so by! Call me when i have to com to the entrance!" dajan said while walking away

"i'll go with missy, and suppose jade and star are going together, and so are you two" lysander asked while looking at me and castiel

i nodded "ok lets go have fun! and keep an eye out for ally!" lysander said while walking away with missy

"see ya later guys" star said while skipping away with jade

"well, it's just us, what do you wanna do?" i asked castiel

"i picked last time, it's your turn" he said with a smirk

"ummmm, how about that!" i said while pointing to spinning strawberries

"of course you'd pick that" he said while rolling his eyes

"hey, i'm not the one with strawberry hair!" i replied

he laughed "kay lets get on the strawberries of doom!" he joked

When we got off them, we couldn't stop laughing!

"you said it'd be lame!" i said

"i guess it's not, if you know how to spin them!" he said with a smile

"ok, what next?" asked

We rode rides back and forth for a really long time, and still no sign of ally

we walked past a guy at a pig racing game, who was trying to get people to play...i really wish he'd shut up.

My wish was granted when he yelled "You with the blue hair, why don't you come try to win your girfriend and bear?"

And the blue haired guy must've said yes, cuz the guys not yelling anymore...thank god

"you wanna play any games?" castiel asked

"sure, your pick" i said with a smirk

"how about that!" he said while pointing to on wear you use a water gun to squirt water on a target

"Your on!" i said while sitting down at it

"just the two of you?" the guy at the game asked

"yep, i'm gonna beat him too" i replied

castiel handed him the money and grabbed his gun

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

"AND WE HAVE WINNER" the guy said while pointing to castiel

"Sh*t!" i replied

"ha i win" castiel bragged

"witch prize would you like? The stuffed dog, cat or lion?"

i stared at the lion and castiel must've noticed because he said "i better pick the lion, before she burns her eyes into it"

and the guy handed castiel the lion

"you can have it, if you an beat me in any game" castiel said with a smirk while walking away from the stand

2 hours! and i STILL haven't beat castiel

"you giving up yet?" castiel asked

"NO! I WILL WIN!" i yelled

"ok, what game?" he asked

"THAT ONE!" i yelled while pointing at the one he won it from

We walked over and castiel handed him the money

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" the guy said while pointing to me

i jumped up "I WON! I WON!"

"after 2 hours" castiel mummbled

"witch prize would you like? The stuffed dog, cat or lion"

"the dog" i replied

Castiel gave me the lion

We have been walking around for awhile, when i acidently run into someone, who was carrying ALOT of stuffed animals

"sorry i wasn't watching where i was going" i replied while picking up some of the stuffed animals

"no worries, i've ran into alot of people" i could recognize that voice anywhere...STAR

"of course you have star" i replied with a smirk

"OMG! ROSE! we were about to call you guys and tell you we're going to the beach early" star said with a smile

"where's jade?" i asked

"the washroom, i was gonna wait for him on the bench" she said while pointing to a bench

"how'd you win all these?" i asked

"i should be asking you the same thing" she said while pointing to all the stuffed animals in castiel's arms

"castiel is really good at games" i replied

"so is jade, i think he let me win alot' she replied

"we should go to that bench" i said while picking up some of the animals, and star picking up the rest

when we got to the bench, castiel set his animals down and said "I'll be back" then he walked to the washroom

"so, how was it with jade?" i asked

"AMAZING! He asked me out!" she yelled

"really thats great!" i replied

"how long does it take guys to pee?" star asked

"i'm not sure? but there taking along time" i said

"why hello, what are two cute girls like you doing alone?" a guy with two friends asked

"nothing you need to know!" i sneered

"but i can show you a good time" he said while moving his hand up my leg

i pushed him back "get lost creep"

"guys, this ones fisty" he said while grabbing my butt

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" star yelled

he grabbed me, and pinned me to the ground so i couldn't move

"Daniel, touch her" he smirked

star tired to run and help me, but the other guy held her back, and with her luck, didn't try to touch her. I could just hope the guys come out soon

I was trying to kick the guy off me, but i wasn't strong enough.

the guy 'daniel' started moving his hand up my skirt, i felt just like what jake used to do to me.

Star yelled "JADE! CASTIEL!"

the guy on top of me yelled "SAM! SHUT HER UP"

the guy who was holding star, put his hand over her mouth

*********Castiel**********

I walked into the washroom, and saw jade washing his hands

"hey dude" i said

"oh hey, i was about to call you, were gonna head to the beach early" he said

"so were me and rose" i replied

"hows it going with rose? star said she's been really hurt and doesn't trust very easly" jade said

"it's going good-ish. she doesn't hate me, but she doesn't love me. How's it going with star? she seemed happy when rose bumped into her, though is there ever a time when shes not happy?" i said

"I asked her out! and she said yes!" jade said with a big smile

"DON'T TOUCH HER" i think i heard someone yell

i looked at jade "what was that?" i asked

"what was what?" he asked confused

"i thought i just heard some scream don't touch her" i said

"maybe we should go check" jade was cut off by a louder scream

"JADE! CASTIEL!" and with that we dashed out of the room

my blood boled at what i saw, there was a guy onto of rose, and a guy with his hand practically all the way up her skirt

i didn't even have time to think, i grabbed the guy ontop of her, and punch him in the face, then i kicked the guy who touched her in the head

i looked over and saw jade hugging star

i picked rose up "you ok? did her hurt you?" i asked

"i'm fine now" she replied while hugging me tightly

"i guess star's screaming finally found a good purpose" rose said with a smirk

"i guess we should go to the beach now, before something else happens" star said with a smile

"ya, lets go" rose said while grabbing my hand

While we were walking to the enterance, all i could think about is 'what would happen if me and jade weren't there'

got to Jade's jeep "see you at the beach!" we're using dakota's beach house" i said

"he said so?" jade asked

"ya, him, alexy and amirn are going there" i replied

"cool, see ya there" jade replied while helping star in the jeep

We walked over to my motorcycle but before we got on i hugged rose close

"I can't beleive that almost happened" i said

"but it didn't" she said

"i know but still" i replied

"well, lets get goning" rose said while getting on the bike

"hold on tight" i said while speeding off


	17. Chapter 17

********STAR*****

Me and missy let out a sigh while the other's went to the scary rollercoaster.

Jade laughed "You two really don't like rollercoaster's do you?"

"nope, there just so scary, the way they go upside down, and fast, we could die!" i complained

lysander laughed "i'm not a big fan of them myself, I like the rides that spin"

"like the swings? And those starwberry things?" missy asked

"yes" lysander replied

"well lets get in line!" i said while grabbing jade's hand and running to the line

I was surprized, we got on the ride on our first try.

When we got to the ride perso, we showed them our bracelets and got on the swings. I sat beside jade, and missy sat beside lysander.

"THAT WAS SO FUN!" i said while jumping up and down

"i know right!" missy said with a big smile

"ummm, guys, we could probabl go on alot more rides, before they even get on that rollercoaster" lysander said

"ya, that line looks really long" jade said

"who wants to go on the strawberries?" i asked with a smile

This line took alittle longer, but it's finally our turn. Lysander sat beside missy, and i sat beside missy and jade

"ok, we gotta spin this super fast!" i said with a smile

"but not too fast, i don't wanna throw up!" missy said

"Oh my god! i feel sick!" missy said while holding her stomach

lysander held his head "i'm so dizzy"

jade smiled "That was really fun"

"i know right!" i said with a really big smile

"i think we should sit down for a while" missy said while falling into lysander, who fell into jade

"ya, before you two fall" jade said while holding them up

"there's a table" i said while dragging missy there

"so, we've only known each other for a day. I think we should get to know each of us" missy said with a smile

"who wants to go first?" lysander asked

no one said anything

"ok i guess i will" lys said

"My name is Lysander, i was born and raised i sweet Amoris. I love to draw, sing, and play the keyboard. I've never had a gilfriend, and castiel is my bestfriend. Any questions?"

"is your hair natual?" i asked

"yes it is" lysander said with a smile

"i'll go next, My name is Jade, i was born and raised i this city too. I love to take care of plants, and i think i'm pretty good at running. I've never had a girlfriend, and don't really have a bestfriend"

"aww, i'll be your bestfriend" i said with a smile

I saw jade frown alittle

"i'll go next. My name is missy, i was born in New York city. Me and the girls moved here, and live in a small house near the school. I love to play drums, draw, paint, and dance. I've had alot of boyfriends, who all cheated on me, and Star is my bestfriend"

"you moved here without your parents?" lysander asked

Oh no, we can't tell them we ran away!

"Ya, you see, our parents, are always on...trips, and never home. So they moved us here...so we wouldn't be lonely" Missy lied

Jade and lysander didn't seem to by it, but they didn't push it.

"My name is star, I was born in L.A, but got adopted and moved to NYC, then here. I love plants, singing, running and just looking at the stars. I've had one boyfriend, he moved away and i haven't seen him since" i said

"i bet you must've been happy you got adopted" jade said with a smile

I nodded my head yes, even though the answer was no. I hated it when i got adopted! Everyday i'd hear 'your nothing but our slave! we own you, no one wanted you!' and i started to believe it, till i met missy and the girls! We came up with this plan, and here we are

"how about the other girls?" lysander asked

"well, daniell and kesley are pretty must the good girls, they never do anything wrong" missy said

"well rose, lets just say rose skipps and stuff because she's been really hurt. And ally, is lik that because of her Ex" i said

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

Missy looked at her phone "hey, do you guys know where the ice cream stand is?"

"why?" jade asked

"Rose said to meet them there" missy said

"i think i saw it over there" Lysander said while pointing in a random direction

"kk lets go" i said with a smile

We were walking in the direction lysander pointed to, and found a little ice cream stand, with tables.

"kind do you want?" jade asked me

"i like strawberry, but i'm not gonna let you buy it" i said

jade smiled "but i want to"

i sighed "if you want to"

Missy and lysander got chocolate, while jade got me and him strawberry.

We weren't eating for very long, when dajan sat down with chocolate ice cream

"hey" dajan said

"where are the others" lysander asked

"coming" dajan replied

When Rose and castiel got to our table, i couldn't help but notice ally's not with them

"hey, where's ally?" i asked

"we ditched her, isn't it peacfull?" Rose said

i widened my eyes "How will we find her when its time to leave!"

"chill, she has a cellphone" rose replied

i thought back to how she forgot her charger when we ran away "no, it's at home! She forgot where the charger is!" i replied

"so, we can't call her!" rose paniced

"ok guys! No need to panic! We'll just go on rides, and play games. While keeping our eyes out for ally" jade replied while putting his arm around me "ya, he's right, this is an amusment park, how lost could she get?" Castiel said

"how about we split up? As long as everyone has a cellphone" lysander said

i know i don't have mine, there's no place to put it!

"ummm, i don't have mine" rose replied

"neather do i" i said

"why don't we go in groups of two?" dajan asked

"but there's seven of us" missy said

"i'm going by myself, so by! Call me when i have to com to the entrance!" dajan said while walking away

"i'll go with missy, and suppose jade and star are going together, and so are you two" lysander asked while looking at rose and castiel

rose nodded "ok lets go have fun! and keep an eye out for ally!" lysander said while walking away with missy

"see ya later guys" star i while grabbing jades arm and skipping away

"so, what you wanna do first?" i asked

"how about we go on another ride?" he asked with a smile

"how bout the bummper cars! you can drive!" i said with a smile, cuz i hate driving those things

"kay, lets go!" hey said while holding my hand and runing there

After the bummper cars, we went on the polar express, the starship, the round up, the 1000 and 1 knots, and the drop zone. We went on all of them at least 10 times

"star, what was your favorite ride?" jade asked

"i liked the polar express, espescally when it goes backwards" i said with a smile

"well then lets go on it again!" jade said

"race ya!" i said while running to it

After that ride we decided to go on one more...The faires wheel

When we got on, it was amazing

"jade, look!" i said while pointing at the whole fair

jade looked at me and smiled "star, i-i have something to tell you"

omg, i hope this is gonna end like a romance movie!

"what is it?" i asked with a smile

"i really, like...you. As more than a friend" he said while looking down

OMG! he said it! He likes me!

"jade, i like you too" i replied while smiling

he looked at me "Really?"

i nodded

"then, would you maybe like to be my girlfriend?" he asked while blushing

"of course" i said while hugging him

now we're just wandering around, while holding hands

"you wanna play all the games now?" jade asked

"ya, i think we did enough riding" i replied

"ok, pick one game, an the winner gets to pick the next" jade said with a smile

i looked around and saw a game that had i giant polar bear as the prize, i didn't even look at the game before i pointed to it

jade smiled "thats one of my favorite games"

When we walked over, i realized its the game where you throw a ball and knock now milk bottles. This sign says if you knock them all down with one ball you get a big prize...the polar bear

"you wanna go first?" jade asked

"sure" i replied with a smile

after the game guy told me what to do, he gave me 3 balls.

my first try, i hit the top bottle, then my second try, i hit nothing. On my last try i knock down the rest of the bottles

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" the guy said

"yay!" i said while jumping up and hugging jade

"ok, would you like a cat, dog, wolf or lion?" the guy asked

I thought about it and picked the lion, cuz it's rose's favorite animal, and her birthday is coming up

"your turn" i said to jade

Jade was amazing! He hit them all with one ball! That means he could get the polar bear!

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER! whould you like the wolf, polar bear, bunny or kitten" the game guy asked

Jaade looked at me "witch one?"

i smiled "The polar bear!"

the guy handed it to me and i hugged it then jade

We started playing alot of games, jade won most of them,and the ones he didn't i think he let me win!

"oh my god! this is so fun!" i replied

he laughed "we have enough animals to fill my jeep"

"maybe, we should take them home, and go to the beach early?" i asked

"that would be a good idea" jade said

"so, do we like call them, or do we have to find them?" i asked kinda hoping we don't have to find them

"i'll call them, after i go to the washroom" he replied

"ok, here give the animals, i'll wait on the bench over there" i said while nodding to a bench

"ok, here, i'll be really quick" he said while giving me the animals and walking to the washroom

I was almost to the bench, when someone runs into me

"sorry i wasn't watching where i was going" they replied while picking up some of my stuffed animals

"no worries, i've ran into alot of people" i said

"of course you have star" they replied and i could tell it was rose

"OMG! ROSE! we were about to call you guys and tell you we're going to the beach early" i said with a smile

"where's jade?" she asked

"the washroom, i was gonna wait for him on the bench" i said while pointing to the bench

"how'd you win all these?" rose asked

"i should be asking you the same thing" i said while pointing to all the stuffed animals in castiel's arms

"castiel is really good at games" rose replied

"so is jade, i think he let me win alot" i replied

"we should go to that bench" rose said while picking up some of the animals, and i picked up the rest

when we got to the bench, castiel set his animals down and said "I'll be back" then he walked to the washroom

"so, how was it with jade?" rose asked

"AMAZING! He asked me out!" i yelled

"really thats great!" rose replied

"how long does it take guys to pee?" i asked realizing jade was in there for awhile

"i'm not sure? but there taking along time" rose said

"why hello, what are two cute girls like you doing alone?" a guy with two friends asked

"nothing you need to know!" rose sneered

"but i can show you a good time" he said while moving his hand up rose's leg

rose pushed him back "get lost creep"

"guys, this ones fisty" he said while grabbing her butt

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" i yelled in fear

he grabbed rose, and pinned her to the ground

"Daniel, touch her" he smirked

I tired to run and help her, but the other guy held me back, and with my good luck, didn't try to touch me. We could just hope the guys come out soon

Rose was trying to kick the guy off her, but wasn't strong enough.

the guy 'daniel' started moving his hand up her skirt, And i felt so useless!

i had to do something, so i did the only thing i could, i yelled "JADE! CASTIEL!"

the guy on top of rose yelled "SAM! SHUT HER UP"

the guy who was holding me, put his hand over my mouth, really lightly, and i could tell out of the 3 of them, he's the nicest

*********Jade**********

I was so happy! Star said yes! I can't wait to go to the beach with her!

As i was washing my hands castiel walked in

"hey dude" he said

"oh hey, i was about to call you, were gonna head to the beach early" i said

"so were me and rose" he replied

"hows it going with rose? star said she's been really hurt and doesn't trust very easly" i said

"it's going good-ish. she doesn't hate me, but she doesn't love me. How's it going with star? she seemed happy when rose bumped into her, though is there ever a time when shes not happy?" castiel said

"I asked her out! and she said yes!" i said while thinking back to it

Castiel spaced out for a second and looked worried

he looked at me "what was that?" he asked

"what was what?" i asked confused

"i thought i just heard some scream don't touch her" he said

"maybe we should go check" i was cut off by a louder scream that i know anywhere

"JADE! CASTIEL!" Star yelled, and me and castiel ran out of the washroom

when we got outside there was a guy with his hand over star's mouth, a guy onto of rose, and a guy with his hand practically all the way up Rose's skirt

i ran to star, and ripped the guy off her. Star hugged me tight and watch castiel beat up the other guys

"your ok now" i whispherd to star

"she nodded

"i guess star's screaming finally found a good purpose" rose said with a smirk

"i guess we should go to the beach now, before something else happens" star said with a smile

"ya, lets go" rose said while grabbing my castiel's hand

While we were walking to the enterance, i was so happy star was ok!

when we got to my jeep "see you at the beach!" we're using dakota's beach house" castiel said

"he said so?" i asked

"ya, him, alexy and armin are going there" castiel replied

"cool, see ya there" i replied while helping star in the jeep with all her, and rose's stuffed animals

"so, where do you live?" i asked whle starting the jeep

"5 houses down from the school, the purple one" she said with a smile

i started thinking "thats beside Alexy's house" i said

"is he nice? i've never met him" she asked

"ya, he's a bit crazy, but he's nice" i replied

"kk" she said with a smile

When we got to her house, i helped her carry the stuffed animal's inside

"hey star, jade" kesley said

"hey, we're going to the beach now, you wanna come with us, or wait for missy?" star asked

"we're gonna wait for missy, cuz our show is on" kesley said

"ok, jade wait here, i need to get my bag" she said while grabbing all the stuffed animals and running up the stairs

She ran down a second later with a green suitcase

"lets go" she said while grbbing my hand and pulling me out of her house

When we got in my jeep she asked "don't you need to go to your house?"

"no, we use the beach house alot, so i already have stuff there" i replied

"cool" she said with a smile

We stared at each other and yelled "TO THE BEACH!"  



	18. Chapter 18

***********MISSY*********

Me and Star let out a sigh while the other's went to the scary rollercoaster.

Jade laughed "You two really don't like rollercoaster's do you?"

"nope, there just so scary, the way they go upside down, and fast, we could die!" Star complained

lysander laughed "i'm not a big fan of them myself, I like the rides that spin"

"like the swings? And those starwberry things?" I asked while watching them spin

"yes" lysander replied

"well lets get in line!" star said while grabbing jade's hand and running to the line

"is it just me, or were they ment for each other?" i asked

"i like they were ment for each other. Jade helps star be less crazy and star helps jade have fun" lysander said

"well lets go, before they start yelling at us!" i said while grabbing lysander's hand and running there

we got on the ride on our first try.

When we got to the ride person, we showed them our bracelets and got on the swings. Star sat beside jade, and I sat beside lysander.

"THAT WAS SO FUN!" Star said while jumping up and down

"i know right!" I said with a big smile

"ummm, guys, we could probably go on alot more rides, before they even get on that rollercoaster" lysander said

"ya, that line looks really long" jade said

"who wants to go on the strawberries?" Star asked with a smile

This line took alittle longer, but it's finally our turn. Lysander sat beside me, and star sat beside me and jade

"ok, we gotta spin this super fast!" Star said with a smile

"but not too fast, i don't wanna throw up!" i said while thinking of the last time i went to a fair

"Oh my god! i feel sick!" i said while holding my stomach

lysander held his head "i'm so dizzy"

jade smiled "That was really fun"

"i know right!" Starcsaid with a really big smile

"i think we should sit down for a while" i said while falling into lysander's chest, who fell into jade

"ya, before you two fall" jade said while holding them up

"there's a table" star said while dragging me there

"so, we've only known each other for a day. I think we should get to know each of us" i said with a smile, hope to learn more about lysander

"who wants to go first?" lysander asked

no one said anything

"ok i guess i will" lys said

"My name is Lysander, i was born and raised i sweet Amoris. I love to draw, sing, and play the keyboard. I've never had a gilfriend, and castiel is my bestfriend. Any questions?"

Ugh, nothing i didn't already know.

"is your hair natual?" Star asked

"yes it is" lysander said with a smile

"i'll go next, My name is Jade, i was born and raised i this city too. I love to take care of plants, and i think i'm pretty good at running. I've never had a girlfriend, and don't really have a bestfriend"

"aww, i'll be your bestfriend" Star said with a smile

I saw jade frown, probably cuz thats practally the 'friend zone' but i think he'll get out of it.

"i'll go next. My name is missy, i was born in New York city. Me and the girls moved here, and live in a small house near the school. I love to play drums, draw, paint, and dance. I've had alot of boyfriends, who all cheated on me, and Star is my bestfriend"

"you moved here without your parents?" lysander asked

i didn't know what to do. We can't tell them we took 10grand and ran...Can we?

"Ya, you see, our parents, are always on...trips, and never home. So they moved us here...so we wouldn't be lonely" i lied

Jade and lysander didn't seem to by it, but they didn't push it.

"My name is star, I was born in L.A, but got adopted and moved to NYC, then here. I love plants, singing, running and just looking at the stars. I've had one boyfriend, he moved away and i haven't seen him since"

"i bet you must've been happy you got adopted" jade said with a smile

Star nodded her heaad yes, even though i knew she hated it. Her faster parents were awful, but my parents weren't much better

"how about the other girls?" lysander asked

"well, daniell and kesley are pretty must the good girls, they never do anything wrong" i said, not wanting to talk about rose or ally

"well rose, lets just say rose skipps and stuff because she's been really hurt. And ally, is like that because of her Ex" star said

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

i looked at my phone 'hey, meet us at the ice cream stand-rose'

"hey, do you guys know where the ice cream stand is?" i asked

"why?" jade asked

"Rose said to meet them there" i said

"i think i saw it over there" Lysander said while pointing in a random direction

"kk lets go" Star said with a smile

We were walking in the direction lysander pointed to, and found a little ice cream stand, with tables.  
"what kind whould you like?" lysander asked me

"chocolate, But i can pay for myself" i said while holding his arm

"non sense, we brought you here, so i'm gonna pay for you" he said with a smile

i sighed "fine'

Me and lysander got chocolate, while jade and Star got strawberry.

We weren't eating for very long, when dajan sat down with chocolate ice cream

"hey" dajan said

"where are the others" lysander asked

"coming" dajan replied

When Rose and castiel got to our table, star looked confused

"hey, where's ally?" she asked

"we ditched her, isn't it peacfull?" Rose said

Star widened her eyes "How will we find her when its time to leave!"

"chill, she has a cellphone" rose replied

"no, it's at home! She forgot where the charger is!" Star replied

"so, we can't call her!" rose paniced

"ok guys! No need to panic! We'll just go on rides, and play games. While keeping our eyes out for ally" jade replied while putting his arm around star "ya, he's right, this is an amusment park, how lost could she get?" Castiel said

"how about we split up? As long as everyone has a cellphone" lysander said

i know i have mine, i always have it

"ummm, i don't have mine" rose replied

"neather do i" star said

"why don't we go in groups of two?" dajan asked

"but there's seven of us" i said while counting in my head

"i'm going by myself, so by! Call me when i have to come to the entrance!" dajan said while walking away

"i'll go with missy, and suppose jade and star are going together, and so are you two" lysander asked while looking at rose and castiel

rose nodded "ok lets go have fun! and keep an eye out for ally!" lysander said while walking away with me

"how could rose do that? I know castiel doesn't like ally, but that doesn't mean they should leave her alone!" i said

"i'm sure she'll be fine" lysander replied trying to cheer me up

"but what if she's hurt! Or all alone! Or worst yet getting kidnapped!" i said while panicing

lysander hugged me "i'm sure she's fine, who knows she could have found a boyfriend" he joked

i laughed "you never know"

"so what ride do you wanna go on?" lysander asked me

"nothing scary" i replied

Me and lysander ending up rideing The swings, strawberries, polar express, fairis wheel, bummper cars, and the starship a bunch of times

We were walking down the food section, trying to find something to eat when a blond guy started walking up to us

"Yo lys, who your your friend?" he asked

"dakota, this is missy" lysander said

"hey missy, i'm dakota, i could show you a good time" he said while putting his arm around me

i took his arm off "No thanks"

he looked shocked "you don't like me?"

"sorry, i don't go for players like you" i replied

he smiled "got any friends that would?"

"maybe star, ally or rose, but if i was to pick anyone i'd pick marissa" i replied

"where is this marissa" he asked with a big smile

"in new york" i replied

he frowned "awww, all the good girls are eather in new york, or from new york"

"i know, right?" i said with a smirk

he smiled, well see ya later, i need to find a date for the beach!" he said while walking off

I looked at lysander and laughed "Is he always like that?"

"yep" he replied

"wow, he's like the boy version of marissa" i replied thinking back to how she acted in NYC

"how so?" lysander asked

"well, back in NYC, she used to hit on every hot boy she saw. And she cheated on they most of the time" i replied

"kinda like dakota, but he doesn't usally cheat, he dumps them after the first day" lysander replied

"umm, so what are we gonna eat?" i asked

'how about pizza?" lysander asked

"sure" i replied with a smile

After we finished eating, we decided to play some games

"here you go, my princess" lysander said while handing me the stuffed bunny he won

i laughed "Why do you and castiel always call me princess?"

"because you have long sliver hair, like a princess, and you love wearing pink and white" he said with a smile

i laughed "Then i'll call you a prince!"

"We'll be the prince and princess of sweet amoris" he said with a smile

"yep" i replied back

Me and lysander played games, till it became dark

"lys, what time is it?" i asked

"umm, 7:45" he replied

"we should look for ally, it's getting really late" i replied

he smiled "ok, lets go look"

"ALLY! ALLY, WHERE ARE YOU?" i yelled

"where could have gone?" lysander asked

"i'll text rose, and ask if she's seen her

'rose, have you seen ally yet?'

i got a reply 'no, me, cas, star and jade came to the beach a few hours ago'

'what about dajan?' i texted

'oh no, we forgot about him!' rose texted back

'what are we gonna do?' i texted

'idk, but when you go back to the house to get your stuff, can you bring mine?' rose texted

'kk, T2UL' i replied

"so did they find her?" lysander asked

"no, there at the beach right now" i replied

"well i guess we should get going, ally will find her way home" lysander said with a smile

"what about dajan? he's still here too" i replied

"i'll call him" lysander said while takeing out his phone

"hey, dajan, meet us at the enterance, we're leaving now" lysander said into the phone

"kk, lets go" i said after he put it away

Me and lysander were waiting for dajan when my phone buzzed

'hey, i'm gonna meet you at the beach' it said

'who is this, how did you get this number! And i'll call the cops if you meet me at the beach!' i replied

'it's allycat, and please don't call the cops if i come to the beach!' i smiled at that text

"who is it?" lysander asked

"ally, she said she's gonna meet us at the beach!" i said with a big smile

"i thought she didn't have her phone" lysander said

"it's not her number, she must be useing someone elses" i replied

'kk were leaving now, and i'm not even gonna asked who's phone your on! You probably stole it!' i texted back

"hey guys!" dajan said while running up to us

"hey" lysander replied

"did you guys find ally?" he asked

"she's gonna meet us at the beach" i said

"ok, well can you drop me off at the school? i need to pick up my car" dajan asked

"sure" lys replied

The ride to the school, was silent

"see ya at the beach" lysander said as we drove away from the school

"witch house is yours?" lysander asked me

"that purple one" i said while pointing to it

"cool, its beside Alexy's house" he replied

"who's alexy?" i asked

"a friend" he replied

When we got inside i saw kesley and danielle packing alot of bags

"how many bags are you guys bringing?" lysander asked

kesley glared at him "there not just ours, there missy's and roses"

i laughed "how'd you know to pack mine and roses?"

"cuz the only one who came back here was star" danielle replied

"why didn't you guys go with her?" lysander asked

"because we were watching our show, and hadn't started packing" kesley replied

before i could say anything, the door opened, and in walked ally

"ALLY! We looked everywhere for you! I can't belive rose and castiel just ditched you like that!" i said while hugging her

"How many bags do you need?" she asked

"only two are mine! the rest are the other's! who are already at the...Who's that?" i asked while noticing a blue haired guy behind her

"this is alexy, i met him while i was looking for you all" ally said while grabbing his arm

"wait here, i'll pack in 5 minutes!" she said to alexy while running up the stairs

i looked at alexy and hugged him "Thanks for bringing her home! She could've got lost, hurt, raped, or kidnapped! Thank you so much!" i said

"you welcome" he said

i stopped hugging him and sat on my bag

"now we just have to wait for ally to pack" kesley said

"yo lys, can i talk to you?" alexy asked

"ya sure" lysander said while walking into our living room with alexy

"boys" kesley said while shaking her head"

********Lysander********

"what do you wanna talk about?" i asked

"witch one of those girls do you like?" he asked

"what? Why?" i asked

"because i really like ally, so if i help you get together with one of those girls, you have to help me get together with ally" he said

"the sliver haired one" i replied

"ok, by the end of the weekend, you will have a girlfriend" alexy said with a smil

"she's done packing! we can go!" kesley yelled


	19. Chapter 19

*****Dajan******

We waited in line for the rollarcoaster for a while!

Finally it's our turn! Rose sat beside castiel, and me and Ally sat right behind us.

"hope you don't get scared like your friends" Castiel joked

"aww, you wanna back out? well TO LATE!" Rose said while the rollercoaster started

It came to a stop "that was...AWESOME!" ally yelled "we should go find the others" Rose said While we were walking to the meeting place, Missy leaned into my ear "Go to the ice cream stand, the others are there, and I wanna play a prank"  
Cool, she's playing a prank on Castiel

When I got to the ice cream stand, I saw Lysander, Missy, star and jade. They all had ice cream, so I walked up to the stand and got a chocolate cone hey" i said while sitting down beside lysander "where are the others" lysander asked "coming" I replied

When Rose and castiel got to our table, star looked confused "hey, where's ally?" she asked "we ditched her, isn't it peacfull?" Rose said

Star widened her eyes "How will we find her when its time to leave!"  
"chill, she has a cellphone" rose replied "no, it's at home! She forgot where the charger is!" Star replied "so, we can't call her!" rose paniced "ok guys! No need to panic! We'll just go on rides, and play games. While keeping our eyes out for ally" jade replied while putting his arm around star "ya, he's right, this is an amusment park, how lost could she get?" Castiel said "how about we split up? As long as everyone has a cellphone" lysander said i Checked my pocket, and found mine "ummm, i don't have mine" rose replied "neather do i" star said "why don't we go in groups of two?" i asked while thinking about going to look for her "but there's seven of us" Missy said "i'm going by myself, so by! Call me when i have to come to the entrance!" I said while walking away from them

Where to look, where to look?

If I was ally, where would I be?

"Hey, aren't you the basketball caption?" amber said while walking towards me "shouldn't you be at school, making kids cry?" I asked while walking ahead of her She laughed "it's not my fault they cry! There ugly, so they have it coming!"  
"Don't you remember? If you were cool, you could afford to be nice" I said with a smirk She gasped "I am nice!"  
"If your so nice, help me find a girl with bright pink eyes, and the prettiest brown hair you'd ever see" I said while thinking back to ally "Screw you!" she said while stomping off

"well, she seems nice today" someone joked from behind me "Ya, nice as a snake" I replied while turning around and seeing Dakota and Armin "yo dude's! have you seen a gir" I was cut off "That has bright pink eyes, and the prettiest brown hair you'd ever see?" Armin replied Dakota looked at him "Oh no Armin! I haven't"

"guys, seriously! i need to find her!" i replied

"and we need to find alexy!" armin said

"is there ever a day when you don't have to find Alexy?" i asked

"i don't always have to find-ok, your right, i do always end up looking for alexy" armin said with a sigh

"if i help you guys find alexy, you have to help me find ally. Deal?" i asked

dakota laughed "sure. But we would've helped you find her anyway"

"kay lets go find alexy and...ally" armin said

3 hours...No sign of ally or alexy! Where could they be?

"dude's, i don't think we're gonna find them" dakota said while sitting down

"we have to keep looking!" i said

"ya, alexy could be hurt!" armin said

"how many times has alexy been lost? And he's never got hurt once! And dajan, f this girl is as pretty as you say she is, so guy has probably picked her up already!" dakota said

armin sighed "fine, he's got his truck, so he should be able to get to the beach all right"

"but" i tried to say

dakota cut me off "no buts! we're gonna have fun! Lets go on that!" he said while pointing to a big rollercoaster

i sighed "fine, but right after, i'm gonna keep looking for ally!"

Me, dakota, and Armin have been riding rides for 3 hours...and i forgot to start looking for ally again

"what ride next?" dakota asked with a smile

"ummm" armin said

"what about alexy and ally?" i asked

dakota sighed "alexy has his truck"

"but ally doesn't have a car! She came here with me, jade and star!" i said

"who's star?" dakota asked

"a girl who moved here from new york" i replied

"is she hot?" he asked

i was about to say yes when i thought of jade "jade likes her, ALOT"

"oh" dakota said with a frown

"how bout we all go looking for them, and meet here in an hour?" armin asked

"sure, see ya in an hour" dakota said while walking towards the food section

"I'll search with you dajan" armin said with a smile

ally...where are you?

"your eather looking for someone, or your lost" a girl said from behind me

"were looking for someone" i said while turning around and seeing a beautiful girl with bright orange hair in a pixie cut and a smaller girl with a dark blue pixie cut

"I'm danika, but call me danny, and this is chelsey" she said with a smile

"i'm dajan, and this is armin" i said with a big smile on my face

"who are you looking for? Your girlfriend" Chesley asked

i laughed "i'm single. i'm looking for my friend named ally. She has bright pink eyes and short brown hair"

There eyes widened "Ally Santiago?" Danny asked

"ya, i'm pretty sure thats her last her last name, do you know her!" i said while thinking if ally ever told me her last name

"ya i know her, i hope you find her soon, i gotta go!" she said while running off with chesley

"how come we're always drawn to cute girls?" i asked armin

"i don't know, but lets keep looking" he said

**********Dakota*********

A girlfriend, i need to find a girlfriend! Or food.

I've been looking around the food section, when i saw her...with lysander!

I couldn't help it, i have to walk over.

"Yo lys, who your your friend?" i asked

"dakota, this is missy" lysander said

"hey missy, i'm dakota, i could show you a good time" i said while putting my arm around her

she took my arm off "No thanks"

i was shocked, no girl says no to me "you don't like me?"

"sorry, i don't go for players like you" she replied

i smiled, a girl like her must have friends that would go for me "got any friends that would?"

"maybe star, ally or rose, but if i was to pick anyone i'd pick marissa" she replied

"where is this marissa" i asked with a big smile

"in new york" she replied

i frowned, remembering how dajan said that star girl was from new york "awww, all the good girls are eather in new york, or from new york"

"i know, right?" she said with a smirk

i smiled, "well see ya later, i need to find a date for the beach!" i said while walking off

Hot girls...Where are you?

"excuse me, have you seen two girls with pixie cuts, one has orange hair, and one has dark blue?" someone said from behid me

i turned around and was stunned! Standing before me was the prettiest girl you'd ever see! She has short curly pink hair, and bright pink eyes

"hello, did you hear me?" she asked while waving her hand in front of my face

"oh, ugh sorry. What did you need?" i asked

"i'm looking for two girls. They both have pixie cuts, one with dark blue hair and one with orange hair. Have you seen tham?" she asked

"ummm, sorry i haven't" i replied

"sorry to bother you" she said while turning around

"WAIT! I'm dake, i mean dakota, but you can call me dake" i said with a chessy smile

"i'm marissa" she said

"ummm, i'll help you look if you want" i asked

"i wouldn't want to bother you any more" she replied while staring at the ground

"don't worry, your not a bother, and i'm looking for someone anyway" i said with a smile

"really? who?" she asked

"my friends brother, alexy, and a girl named ally" i said

at the name ally, her eyes widened "Ally, does she have pink eyes, and short curly brown hair? she asked

"umm, ya why?" i asked

"no reason, lets go look for our friends!" she said while grabbing my arm

After a while of walking around, we found her friends...but they weren't as cute as her

"thanks so much dake" she said with a smile

"it was no problem" i said

"i hope i'll see you again" she said

"well, me and my friends are staying at a beach house for the weekend, you guys can come if you want?" i asked hopeing they'll say yes

"sure" marissa said with a smile

"ok, well we have to meet up with my friedns first" i said while grabbing marissa's hand and leading her to the meeting place

**********Dajan***********

Me and armin have been waiting for dakota to come back for a while, when we finally see him with a pink haired girl..and the girls from earlier

"yo, armin, dajan! These lovely girls are coming to the beach with us" dakota said

danny laughed "nice to see you again"

"found ally yet?" chesley asked

"no, but i" i was about to say but my phone cut me off

it was lysander "hey, dajan, meet us at the enterance, we're leaving now"

"kay, i'll be there in a sec" i replied while hanging up

"who was it?" armin asked

"lys, i gotta go, but i'll meet you all at the beach" i said while running to the enterance

when i saw lysander and missy, i ran right up to them

"hey guys!" i said

"hey" lysander replied

"did you guys find ally?" i asked

"she's gonna meet us at the beach" missy said

"ok, well can you drop me off at the school? i need to pick up my car" i asked

"sure" lys replied

The ride to the school, was silent

"see ya at the beach" lysander said as they drove away from me

It didn't take long finding the only car in the school parking lot.

I got in, and floored it to the beach


	20. Chapter 20

********Rose********

When we got to th beach, there was barly anyone there

"so, what do you wanna do?" castiel asked while leaning on his bike

i yawned "i don't know, lay on the beach till the others get here"

he nodded his head "come on" he pulled me down to the beach

"ROSE! CASTIEL!" i heard star yell

i sat up "hey" i said lazily

"so, what are we gonna do till the others get here?" jade asked with a smile

"ummm" castiel said while thinking

"i know! Lets swim!" star said with a smile

"ok" jade said

"sure" castiel said while standing up

"come on rose!" star said while grabbing my hand

"i don't have a swimming suite" i complained

"just swim in your bra, and underwear" castiel said with a smirk

i crossed my arms and shook my head "Star,, do you have another one?"

she laughed "I'm not like ally! One's enough" she said with a smile

NOOOOOOOO! i have to swim in my bra! Good thing it's not white!

"ugh, its looks like i'm swimming in my bra" i smile while crossing my arms

After we changed, star was in a green bikini with little gold stars all over it. Jade was in blue swim truncks, with green plam trees all of it, and he has a six pack, that star is staring at.

Castiel, had red swim truncks, with a skull on them, and he wasn't wearing a shirt, so i had a great view of his six pack.

"you gona take your cloths off for me yet?" castiel asked with a smirk

"for you? never!" i said

"well, someone's bitter" cas smirked

"lets just swim!" i complained

"kay! Lets go!" star said while jumping up and down

When we got to the beach, star and jade jumped right in, and started splashing each other

"you guys coming in?" jade yelled

castiel looked at me and pulled my shirt over my head and showed my red with black lace bra, he stared at it

"what? you want me to do you pants too?" he asked with a smile

i glared at him and took my pants, showing my red and black lace underwear

"kay, lets go before people stare at you anymore!" castiel said while grabbing my hand

i looked around and all the guys on the beach were staring at me!

"ya" i said while running into the water

We ended up just splashing each other, then layed on the beach for a while, till my phone buzzed

i got a text from missy 'rose, have you seen ally yet?'

i replied 'no, me, cas, star and jade came to the beach a few hours ago'

'what about dajan?' she texted

i sat up "GUYS! WE LEFT DAJAN AT THE FAIR!"

"oh no, he's gonna be mad at us" castiel said

'oh no, we forgot about him!' i texted back

'what are we gonna do?' missy texted

'idk, but when you go back to the house to get your stuff, can you bring mine?' i texted

'kk, T2UL' she replied

"you guys wanna go back in the water?" star asked

"ya lets go!" jade said while jummping in

After awhile of watchig jade and star play, castiel spoke up "i wish i had something like that"

"like what? Star and jade" i asked

"ya, look at them. There so happy" castiel said

i laughed "since when does badboy castiel wanna be happy?"

"since along time ago" he said

"it will happen someday, you just need the right girl" i replied while staring into his eyes

It took me awhile to figure out what was happening, castiel was...KISSING me!

I don't know why, but i found myself kissing back!

when we pulled away, castiel said "what i i've already found my right girl?"

i was gonna say something when i thought of jake, my sister, and my parents. i can't bring castil into the mess that is my life

i looked away from him "castiel, i-i can't do this" i said while holding back tears

"why, rose! I like you lot!" castiel said

i sighed "Well i don't like you!" i yelled while running into the water and crying on star

"rose whats wrong?" she asked

i didn't say anything

"umm, i'll go talk to castiel" jade said while walking to the beach

"Rose, you can tell me" star said in worry

"castiel, said he likes me" i said while sitting down in the water

"shouldn't you be happy?' star asked while sitting beside me

"No, i can't bring him into my messed up life" i replied

"whats so messed up about it? We left, so we have a better life. And you need to embrace it!" star said with a smile

"i can't" i replied

"why? jake, and your parents don't know where we are" star said

"it's not just that! I'm a terrible sister! I left chelsey there, now there gonna take out the anger on her!" i replied while crying

"i'm sure chelsey is fine. Marissa and danika said they'd take care of her" star said with a smile

"i guess your right, but i'm not ready to start dating yet" i replied

"are you ready to tell castiel, that your not ready to date" star asked

i nodded my head yes, and fallowed star back to the boys

*******Castiel*********

"it will happen someday, you just need the right girl" rose said while staring into my eyes

what she doesn't know, is that she is my right girl! And i'm gonna make her see it

In one quick movment, i captured her lips, and kissed her with as much passon as i could. To my surprize she didn't pull away, she kissed back.

when we pulled away i said "what if i've already found my right girl?"

she looked away "castiel, i-i can't do this"

"why, rose! I like you, alot!" i replied

she sighed "well i don't like you!" she yelled with running into the water and hugging star

i ran my hand through my hair, and watched as jade came and sat beside me

"why is rose crying?" jade asked

"i told her i like her, and she doesn't feel the same" i replied while laying down

"i think she does" ade said while laying down beside me

"no she doesn't, she said so!" i snapped

"then why's she crying?" jade asked

why is she crying?

"i don't know?" i replied

"maybe it hurt her to say she doesn't like you" jade said

"then why'd she say it" i asked

"i think she's gonna tell you" jade said while pointing to the girls walking over

the girls sat infront of us

"castiel, i-i'm not ready to date people" rose said

"i understand" i said confused

star laughed "then why do you look so confused?"

"i ummm" i said while trying to think of an answer

jade saved me "he's confused, to why she's not ready to date"

star looked at rose who nodded her head yes

"well last year, rose was dating this boy named jake. He was, well lets just say he was just you, except he had jet balck hair" star said

"and?" i asked

"he cheated on her, with most of he girls in our school, and tried to rape her sister" star said

i didn't know what to say

"HEY GUYS!" i hear dajan yell from behind me

"did you find ally?" rose asked while rapping a towel around herself

"missy and lys said she's meeting us here" dajan said

"where is missy and lysander?" star asked while laying down on her towel

"getting stuff from her house" he replied while sitting next to me

"so, what do you guys wanna do now?" jade asked

"how about we go to the beach house, and wait for the others?" dajan asked

**********Rose********

When we got to the beach house, we all changed. star put on green pajama pants, and a green half top. Jade put on brown and green pajama pants and a plain green t-shirt. dajan put on red pajama pants with basketballs all over them, and a plain red shirt.

Castiel, put on red pajama pants with skulls all over them, but he didn't wear a shirt.

And i wore some of star's purple pajama pants with star's all over them, and a purple half top.

"now what?" star asked

"well, lys and missy shouldn't be that long, and i'm not sure about dakota, armin, danika, chelsey and marissa" dajan said while laying on the couch

"wait! Did you say danika, chelsey and marissa?" i said while thinking of our friends from back home

"ya, they're girls we met at the fair. They seemed to know ally when i asked if they'd seen her" dajan said

"did chelsey have dark blue hair, with the same cut as me?" i asked with hope

"ya why, do you know her?" dajan asked

i squeled and hugged star "Chels is here!"

The boys looked at us like we're crazy

"so i take it, you do know her" dajan said

star spoke up "chelsey is rose's little sister"

dajan nodded his head

We heard the door open, and saw lys, missy, kesley, danielle, ally and a blue haired dude

"hey" castiel said

"is dakota here yet?" the blue hair guy asked

"no, him and Armin were looking for you at the fair" dajan said

"oh well-hi, i'm alexy" he said while noticing me and star

"i'm star" star said with a smile

"i'm rose" i said

After the others got dressed in there pajama's we decided to play truth or dare

Alexy went first "star, truth or dare" he asked with a smirk

"ummm, dare!" she replied with a smile

"i dare you, to...Sit on jade for the rest of the game" he said with a smirk

"ok" star said with a smile

When she sat on jade, he blushed really hard

"my turn!" star yelled

"ummm, missy, truth or dare!" star said

"well, i'm not doing your dare's, so truth" missy said

"do you like lysander?" star asked

"umm, ya i guess so" missy said while looking down and blushing, while lysander smiled

"rose, truth or dare?" missy asked

missy doesn't have good dare's, so i know what i'm picking

"dare" i said with a smile

she smiled "i dare you, to kiss castiel"

god! when did she get good at this game?

i turned to castiel and gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"jade, truth or dare?" i asked

"um, dare" he said

YES! I'm the queen of dare's! Well after star!

"i dare you, to take off your shirt and pant's for the rest of the game" i replied with a smirk

When jade took off his shirt and pants, we all saw his green boxers, is everything with this boy green? They star had to sit on him, and they both turned as red as castiel's hair

"alexy, truth or dare?" jade asked

"let's see...DARE!" alexy said while bouncing up and down

"i dare you, to sit on danielle for the rest of the game" he said with a smile

"awww, i don't wanna sit on a girl! i'll crush her!" alexy complained while sitting on danielle

"lysander, truth or dare" alexy asked with a smirk

"truth" lysander said

"aw, well...if you had to marry one girl in this room, who would it be?" alexy asked

"well, i'd have to say missy" he said with a smile

"castiel, truth or dare?" lysander asked

"dare" cas replied

"i dare you, to sleep in the same bed as rose tonight" lysander said with a smirk

NO! I'M NOT SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS HIM!

"ok" castiel said with a smile

Before castiel could ask anyone truth or dare, we heard the door open, and in walked two guys, and chelsey, danika and marissa!

"yo guys! What ya playing? i want in!" the blond guy yelled while running beside me and castiel

"truth or dare" castiel said

"do we all have to play?" armin asked

"YES!" alexy yelled at him

after everyone sat down, we started playing again, even though i don't know who those new guys are

"Kesley, i dare you to sit on Armin for the rest of the game" castiel said with a smirk

"umm, witch one is Armin?" kesley asked

"THIS ONE!" alexy said while pointing to the guy beside him

Kesley walked over and sat on him

"danielle, truth or dare?" kesley asked

"truth" danielle said

"is alexy heavy?" kesley asked

"alittle" danielle replied

"Star, truth or dare?" danielle asked

"dare" she said with a smile

"i dare you to kiss jade" dani said with a smile

star turned to jade and kissed him on the lips, and they both blushed

"marissa, i dare you to go skinny dipping like at that camp we went to last year!" star said with a smile

We're all outside watching marissa walk into the water, with nothing but a towel around her.

Then she let go of the towel when she got deep enough to swim.

Before she came out of the water, me, star, chelsey and danika took her cloths and ran into the house with all the others...but that blond dude

when she came inside, she as wearing the blond guys shirt.

"kay, it's your turn marissa"i said while handing her cloths back

She put on her underwear, and said "Danika, truth or dare?"

danika smirked "dare"

"i dare you, to take off your shirt and pants, and sit on dajan" she said

"fine, even though thats two, maybe even three dare's" danika said while taking them off and sitting on dajan

"chels, truth or dare?" danika asked

"truth" chelsey replied

"do you like ken?" danika asked

"no! I only like his eyes, well when he's not wering his glasses!" chelsey said

"dakota, truth or dare?" chesley asked

"dare" the blond guy replied

"i dare you to do something stupid!" chelsey said

"like what?" he asked

"i don't know, come up with something" she said with a smirk

"ok, but i need dajan and danika to move" he said while walking up the stairs

after dajan and danika got off the couch, dakota grabbed the chandelier and started dangling from it. After awhile he jumped onto the couch

"thats as stupid as i've got" he said

"it works" chels said

"ok, who hasn't got dared?" he asked

Dajan, Armin and ally all put up there hands

dakota smirked "Armin, truth or dare?" he asked

"truth" he replied

"i dare you to kiss her" he said while pointing to ME

I saw castiel glare at dakota as Armin kissed me

"ok, Dajan, Truth or dare?" armin said

"truth" dajan said

"would you give up basketball for a girl?" he asked

"it depends on the girl, But i don't think so. If i ever have a girlfriend, she needs to accept the fact that i love basketball" dajan said

"ally, truth or dare" dajan asked

"dare" ally said with a smile

"i dare you, to tell me your biggest secret" dajan said with a smile

when ally wispherd in dajan's ear, i saw his eyes widen, and i wonder if she told him about us running away, or herreal biggest secret, her in he case regret.

"Rose, truth or dare" ally asked

"truth" i replied

"are you a virgin?" ally asked with a smirk

i had to think about this, ally knows the answer so why is she asking it

"well, no" i replied

Castiel stared at me in shock

Chelsey stood up "i think the game is over! Lets go to bed!" she said

lysander smiled "cas, rose! You gotta share the bed" he said with a smirk

dakota smiled "why couldn't someone dare a girl to share a bed with me!"

After we all got our rooms, it was just me and castiel, laying in the same bed

"so, your not a virgin?" castiel asked

"no, i made alot of bad choices, and i regret it" i replied

"who'd you lose it too? Jake?" castiel asked

"no, i don't remember" i replied while trying not to think about it

castiel sat up "WHAT!"

"i don't remember" i replied

"how can't"

i cut him off "I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT! GOODNIGHT!" yelled while turning over and going to sleep 


	21. Chapter 21

********Star********

When we got to the beach, we saw rose and castiel laying, and doing nothing

"ROSE! CASTIEL!" i yelled

Rose sat up "hey" she said lazily

"so, what are we gonna do till the others get here?" jade asked with a smile

"ummm" castiel said while thinking

"i know! Lets swim!" i said with a smile

"ok" jade said

"sure" castiel said while standing up

"come on rose!" i said while grabbing her hand

"i don't have a swimming suite" she complained

"just swim in your bra, and underwear" castiel said with a smirk

Rose crossed her arms and shook her head "Star,do you have another one?"

i laughed "I'm not like ally! One's enough" i said with a smile

"ugh, its looks like i'm swimming in my bra" rose smiled while crossing her arms

After we changed, i was in a green bikini with little gold stars all over it. Jade was in blue swim truncks, with green plam trees all of it, and he has a six pack, that was amazing!

Castiel, well i didn't really look to see what he was wearing

"you gona take your cloths off for me yet?" castiel asked with a smirk

"for you? never!" rose said

"well, someone's bitter" cas smirked

"lets just swim!" rose complained

"kay! Lets go!" i said while jumping up and down

When we got to the beach, me and jade jumped right in, and started splashing each other.

Then we noticed rose and castiel were still on the beach

"you guys coming in?" jade yelled

castiel looked at rose and pulled her shirt over her head and showed her red with black lace bra, he stared at it

Then rose took off her pants and and ran into the water with castiel fallowing her

We ended up just splashing each other, then layed on the beach for a while, till Rose's phone buzzed

She was texting for awhile till she sat up and said "GUYS! WE LEFT DAJAN AT THE FAIR!"

"oh no, he's gonna be mad at us" castiel said Rose texted something, then put her phone away

"you guys wanna go back in the water?" i asked

"ya lets go!" jade said while jummping in

Me and jade were having a great time in the water!

We played tag, leap frog and just splashed each other

The we looked and saw rose and castiel watching us from the beach

i hugged jade and asked "What do you think there talking about?"

"i don't know?" jade said while watching them

before i could say anything else, they kissed!

"oh my god!" there gonna get together!" i said with a smile

"or not" jade said while watching rose run over and cling to me

"rose whats wrong?" i asked

she didn't say anything

"umm, i'll go talk to castiel" jade said while walking to the beach

"Rose, you can tell me" i said in worry

"castiel, said he likes me" she said while sitting down in the water

"shouldn't you be happy?' i asked while sitting beside me

"No, i can't bring him into my messed up life" she replied

"whats so messed up about it? We left, so we have a better life. And you need to embrace it!" i said with a smile

"i can't" she replied

"why? jake, and your parents don't know where we are" i said

"it's not just that! I'm a terrible sister! I left chelsey there, now there gonna take out the anger on her!" rose replied while crying

"i'm sure chelsey is fine. Marissa and danika said they'd take care of her" i said while thinking about there promise

"i guess your right, but i'm not ready to start dating yet" she replied

"are you ready to tell castiel, that your not ready to date" i asked

she nodded her head yes, and fallowed me back to the boys

We sat down nfront of the boys, and i nugged rose to start talking

"castiel, i-i'm not ready to date people" rose said

"i understand" he said with a confused face

i laughed "then why do you look so confused?"

"i ummm" i said while trying to think of an answer

jade saved him "he's confused, to why she's not ready to date"

i looked at rose to ask if i could tell them, she nodded her head yes

"well last year, rose was dating this boy named jake. He was, well lets just say he was just you, except he had jet balck hair" i said while thinking back to jake

"and?" castiel asked

"he cheated on her, with most of he girls in our school, and tried to rape her sister" i said

"HEY GUYS!" i hear dajan yell from behind me

"did you find ally?" rose asked while rapping a towel around herself

"missy and lys said she's meeting us here" dajan said

"where is missy and lysander?" i asked while laying down on her towel

"getting stuff from her house" he replied while sitting next to castiel

"so, what do you guys wanna do now?" jade asked

"how about we go to the beach house, and wait for the others?" dajan asked

When we got to the beach house, we all changed. i put on green pajama pants, and a green half top. Jade put on brown and green pajama pants and a plain green t-shirt. dajan put on red pajama pants with basketballs all over them, and a plain red shirt.

Castiel, put on red pajama pants with skulls all over them, but he didn't wear a shirt.

And Rose wore some of my purple pajama pants with star's all over them, and my purple half top.

"now what?" i asked

"well, lys and missy shouldn't be that long, and i'm not sure about dakota, armin, danika, chelsey and marissa" dajan said while laying on the couch

"wait! Did you say danika, chelsey and marissa?" rose said

i started to think of the girls back home, it can't be them, can it?

"ya, they're girls we met at the fair. They seemed to know ally when i asked if they'd seen her" dajan said

"did chelsey have dark blue hair, with the same cut as me?" Rose asked with hope

"ya why, do you know her?" dajan asked

Rose squeled and hugged me "Chels is here!"

The boys looked at us like we're crazy

"so i take it, you do know her" dajan said

i spoke up "chelsey is rose's little sister"

dajan nodded his head

We heard the door open, and saw lys, missy, kesley, danielle, ally and a blue haired dude

"hey" castiel said

"is dakota here yet?" the blue hair guy asked

"no, him and Armin were looking for you at the fair" dajan said

"oh well-hi, i'm alexy" he said while noticing me and rose

"i'm star" i said with a smile, knowing me and him will be really good friends

"i'm rose" rose said

After the others got dressed in there pajama's we decided to play truth or dare

Alexy went first "star, truth or dare" he asked with a smirk

"ummm, dare!" i replied with a smile

"i dare you, to...Sit on jade for the rest of the game" he said with a smirk

"ok" i said with a smile, happy he picked jade

When i sat on jade, i saw that he blushed really hard

"my turn!" i yelled

"ummm, missy, truth or dare!" i asked

"well, i'm not doing your dare's, so truth" missy said

"do you like lysander?" i asked

"umm, ya i guess so" missy said while looking down and blushing, while lysander smiled

"rose, truth or dare?" missy asked

"dare" rose said with a smile

missy smiled "i dare you, to kiss castiel"

Rose turned to castiel and gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"jade, truth or dare?" rose asked

"um, dare" he said

NO! you never mess with rose in truth or dare! I feel for you jade!

"i dare you, to take off your shirt and pant's for the rest of the game" rose replied with a smirk

When jade took off his shirt and pants, we all saw his green boxers. Then i had to sit on him, and i started blushing really badly, cuz he was hard, and it was touching my back.

"alexy, truth or dare?" jade asked

"let's see...DARE!" alexy said while bouncing up and down

"i dare you, to sit on danielle for the rest of the game" jade said with a smile

"awww, i don't wanna sit on a girl! i'll crush her!" alexy complained while sitting on danielle

"lysander, truth or dare" alexy asked with a smirk

"truth" lysander said

"aw, well...if you had to marry one girl in this room, who would it be?" alexy asked

"well, i'd have to say missy" he said with a smile

"castiel, truth or dare?" lysander asked

"dare" cas replied

"i dare you, to sleep in the same bed as rose tonight" lysander said with a smirk

I started laughing, thinking of all the things they could do in a bed

"ok" castiel said with a smile

Before castiel could ask anyone truth or dare, we heard the door open, and in walked two guys, and chelsey, danika and marissa!

"yo guys! What ya playing? i want in!" the blond guy yelled while running beside me and castiel

"truth or dare" castiel said

"do we all have to play?" The brown haired guy asked asked

"YES!" alexy yelled at him

after everyone sat down, we started playing again, even though i don't know who those new guys are

"Kesley, i dare you to sit on Armin for the rest of the game" castiel said with a smirk

"umm, witch one is Armin?" kesley asked

"THIS ONE!" alexy said while pointing to the guy beside him

Kesley walked over and sat on him

"danielle, truth or dare?" kesley asked

"truth" danielle said

"is alexy heavy?" kesley asked

"alittle" danielle replied

"Star, truth or dare?" danielle asked me

"dare" i said with a smile

"i dare you to kiss jade" dani said with a smile

i turned to jade and moved my lips to his, it was amazing for my first kiss! When we pulled away we both started blushing

"marissa, i dare you to go skinny dipping like at that camp we went to last year!" i said while thinking back to the dare i made her do last year

We're all outside watching marissa walk into the water, with nothing but a towel around her.

Then she let go of the towel when she got deep enough to swim.

Before she came out of the water, me, Rose, chelsey and danika took her cloths and ran into the house with all the others...but that blond dude

when she came inside, she as wearing the blond guys shirt.

"kay, it's your turn marissa" Rose said while handing her cloths back

She put on her underwear, and said "Danika, truth or dare?"

danika smirked "dare"

"i dare you, to take off your shirt and pants, and sit on dajan" she said

"fine, even though thats two, maybe even three dare's" danika said while taking them off and sitting on dajan

"chels, truth or dare?" danika asked

"truth" chelsey replied

"do you like ken?" danika asked

"no! I only like his eyes, well when he's not wering his glasses!" chelsey said

"dakota, truth or dare?" chesley asked

"dare" the blond guy replied

"i dare you to do something stupid!" chelsey said

"like what?" he asked

"i don't know, come up with something" she said with a smirk

"ok, but i need dajan and danika to move" he said while walking up the stairs

after dajan and danika got off the couch, dakota grabbed the chandelier and started dangling from it. After awhile he jumped onto the couch

"thats as stupid as i've got" he said

"it works" chels said

"ok, who hasn't got dared?" he asked

Dajan, Armin and ally all put up there hands

dakota smirked "Armin, truth or dare?" he asked

"truth" he replied

"i dare you to kiss her" he said while pointing to rose

I saw castiel glare at dakota as Armin kissed rose

"ok, Dajan, Truth or dare?" armin said

"truth" dajan said

"would you give up basketball for a girl?" he asked

"it depends on the girl, But i don't think so. If i ever have a girlfriend, she needs to accept the fact that i love basketball" dajan said

"ally, truth or dare" dajan asked

"dare" ally said with a smile

"i dare you, to tell me your biggest secret" dajan said with a smile

when ally wispherd in dajan's ear, i saw his eyes widen, and i wonder witch secret he told her

"Rose, truth or dare" ally asked

"truth" rose replied

"are you a virgin?" ally asked with a smirk

I was scared! Is rose gonna tell the truth or lie?

"well, no" Rose replied while telling the truth

Castiel stared at her in shock

Chelsey stood up "i think the game is over! Lets go to bed!" she said

lysander smiled "cas, rose! You gotta share the bed" he said with a smirk

dakota smiled "why couldn't someone dare a girl to share a bed with me!"

Me and missy ended up sharing a room and a bed

"so, how was the fair with jade?" missy asked me

"good, he asked me to be his girlfriend" i said with a smile

missy sat up "REALLY? That amazing!" she said with a smile

"how was the fair with lysander?" i asked

missy sighed "i feel like he likes me, more as a little sister"

"little sister?" i asked

"ya, like when we ran into dakota at the fair, dakota started hitting on me, and lys did nothing, like he didn't even like me" missy said with a frown

"maybe he's just not good at showing that he likes you?" i said

"maybe, or he just doesn't like me" missy said while laying back down

"castiel told rose he likes her" i blurted out

missy looked at me "she's lucky"

"she said no" i replied

missy's eye's widened "WHY?"

"she's till hung on jake" i replied

"jake doesn't deserve her!" missy said

"i know, but rose won't take that as an answer" i replied

"well i guess that's what happens, when you've been in love with a guy since second grade" missy said

"ya, well i'm tired, Talk in th morning?" i asked

"ya, good night" missy said while rolling over

I had a really good night, dreams about chocolate, stuffed animals, and me and jade!  



	22. Chapter 22

**********Missy**********

When lys parked his car beside alexy's truck, we all got out.

"so, where is this beach house?" danielle asked

"right there" lysander said while pointing to a giant house

"RACE YA!" alexy yelled while running

When we opended the door, we saw star, rose, jade, castiel and dajan sitting on the floor doing nothing

"hey" castiel said

"is dakota here yet?" Alexy asked

"no, him and Armin were looking for you at the fair" dajan said

"oh well-hi, i'm alexy" he said while looking at star and rose

"i'm star" star said with a smile

"i'm rose" rose said

After the we got dressed in our pajama's we decided to play truth or dare

Alexy went first "star, truth or dare" he asked with a smirk

"ummm, dare!" she replied with a smile

"i dare you, to...Sit on jade for the rest of the game" he said with a smirk

"ok" she said with a smile

"my turn!" she yelled after sitting on him

"ummm, missy, truth or dare!" she asked

Star is the queen of dare's! one dare she made, got someone in the hospital for a MONTH! i'm not going through that

"well, i'm not doing your dare's, so truth" i said

"do you like lysander?" she asked

oh no! if i lie he'll think i don't like him! But if i tell the truth and he doesn't feel the same it will be weird

"umm, ya i guess so" i said while looking down and blushing

"rose, truth or dare?" i asked

"dare" rose said with a smile

i smiled "i dare you, to kiss castiel"

Rose turned to castiel and gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"jade, truth or dare?" rose asked

"um, dare" he said

"i dare you, to take off your shirt and pant's for the rest of the game" rose replied with a smirk

When jade took off his shirt and pants, we all saw his green boxers. Then star had to sit on him, and she started blushing really badly

"alexy, truth or dare?" jade asked

"let's see...DARE!" alexy said while bouncing up and down

"i dare you, to sit on danielle for the rest of the game" jade said with a smile

"awww, i don't wanna sit on a girl! i'll crush her!" alexy complained while sitting on danielle

"lysander, truth or dare" alexy asked with a smirk

"truth" lysander said

"aw, well...if you had to marry one girl in this room, who would it be?" alexy asked

me, me! Please be me! i prayed

"well, i'd have to say missy" he said with a smile

i felt my heart skip a beat

"castiel, truth or dare?" lysander asked

"dare" castiel replied

"i dare you, to sleep in the same bed as rose tonight" lysander said with a smirk

I started laughing, rose will love that!

"ok" castiel said with a smile

Before castiel could ask anyone truth or dare, we heard the door open, and in walked a guy with brown hair, dakota and chelsey, danika and marissa!

I thought they were in new york! i'll have to talk to them later

"yo guys! What ya playing? i want in!" Dakota yelled while running beside rose and castiel

"truth or dare" castiel said

"do we all have to play?" The brown haired guy asked asked

"YES!" alexy yelled at him

after everyone sat down, we started playing again, even though i don't know who the brown hair guy is

"Kesley, i dare you to sit on Armin for the rest of the game" castiel said with a smirk

"umm, witch one is Armin?" kesley asked

"THIS ONE!" alexy said while pointing to the guy beside him

Kesley walked over and sat on him

"danielle, truth or dare?" kesley asked

"truth" danielle said

"is alexy heavy?" kesley asked

"alittle" danielle replied

"Star, truth or dare?" danielle asked me

"dare" star said with a smile

"i dare you to kiss jade" dani said with a smile

She turned to jade and kissed him. When they pulled away they were blushing really badly

"marissa, i dare you to go skinny dipping like at that camp we went to last year!" star said

i started laughing in my head, last year at camp star dared marissa to do that, and danika got it on video and showed the whole camp

We're all outside watching marissa walk into the water, with nothing but a towel around her.

Then she let go of the towel when she got deep enough to swim.

Before she came out of the water, Star, Rose, chelsey and danika took her cloths and ran into the house with all of us...but that dakota

when she came inside, she as wearing the dakota's shirt.

"kay, it's your turn marissa" Rose said while handing her cloths back

She put on her underwear, and said "Danika, truth or dare?"

danika smirked "dare"

"i dare you, to take off your shirt and pants, and sit on dajan" she said

"fine, even though thats two, maybe even three dare's" danika said while taking them off and sitting on dajan

"chels, truth or dare?" danika asked

"truth" chelsey replied

"do you like ken?" danika asked

"no! I only like his eyes, well when he's not wering his glasses!" chelsey said

"dakota, truth or dare?" chesley asked

"dare" the dakota replied

"i dare you to do something stupid!" chelsey said

"like what?" he asked

"i don't know, come up with something" she said with a smirk

"ok, but i need dajan and danika to move" he said while walking up the stairs

after dajan and danika got off the couch, dakota grabbed the chandelier and started dangling from it. After awhile he jumped onto the couch

"thats as stupid as i've got" he said

"it works" chels said

"ok, who hasn't got dared?" he asked

Dajan, Armin and ally all put up there hands

dakota smirked "Armin, truth or dare?" he asked

"truth" he replied

"i dare you to kiss her" he said while pointing to rose

I saw castiel glare at dakota as Armin kissed rose

"ok, Dajan, Truth or dare?" armin said

"truth" dajan said

"would you give up basketball for a girl?" he asked

"it depends on the girl, But i don't think so. If i ever have a girlfriend, she needs to accept the fact that i love basketball" dajan said

"ally, truth or dare" dajan asked

"dare" ally said with a smile

"i dare you, to tell me your biggest secret" dajan said with a smile

when ally wispherd in dajan's ear, i saw his eyes widen, and i wonder witch secret she told him

"Rose, truth or dare" ally asked

"truth" rose replied

"are you a virgin?" ally asked with a smirk

oh no! of all the things ally could've asked!

"well, no" Rose replied

Castiel stared at her in shock

Chelsey stood up "i think the game is over! Lets go to bed!" she said

lysander smiled "cas, rose! You gotta share the bed" he said with a smirk

dakota smiled "why couldn't someone dare a girl to share a bed with me!"

Me and Star ended up sharing a room and a bed

"so, how was the fair with jade?" i asked

"good, he asked me to be his girlfriend" she said with a smile

i sat up "REALLY? That amazing!" i said i joy

"how was the fair with lysander?" she asked

i sighed "i feel like he likes me, more as a little sister" i said while thinking about it

"little sister?" she asked

"ya, like when we ran into dakota at the fair, dakota started hitting on me, and lys did nothing, like he didn't even like me" i said

"maybe he's just not good at showing that he likes you?" star said

"maybe, or he just doesn't like me" i said while laying back down

"castiel told rose he likes her" star blurted out

i looked at star "she's lucky"

at least castiel doesn't think of her as a little sister

"she said no" star replied

WHAT!

"WHY?" i asked

"she's till hung on jake" star replied

"jake doesn't deserve her!" i said while thinking of how awful jake treated her

"i know, but rose won't take that as an answer" star replied

"well i guess that's what happens, when you've been in love with a guy since second grade" i said

"ya, well i'm tired, Talk in th morning?" star asked

"ya, good night" i said while rolling over

I tried to get to sleep, but it was so hard! Half way through the night i started hearing noises. It sounds like people having sex, but i'm not sure.  



	23. Chapter 23

**********Kesley**********

When lysander parked his car beside alexy's truck, we all got out.

"so, where is this beach house?" danielle asked

"right there" lysander said while pointing to a giant house

"RACE YA!" alexy yelled while running

When we opended the door, we saw star, rose, jade, castiel and dajan sitting on the floor doing nothing

"hey" castiel said

"is dakota here yet?" Alexy asked

"no, him and Armin were looking for you at the fair" dajan said

"oh well-hi, i'm alexy" he said while looking at star and rose

"i'm star" star said with a smile

"i'm rose" rose said

After the we got dressed in our pajama's we decided to play truth or dare

Alexy went first "star, truth or dare" he asked with a smirk

"ummm, dare!" she replied with a smile

"i dare you, to...Sit on jade for the rest of the game" he said with a smirk

"ok" she said with a smile

"my turn!" she yelled after sitting on him

"ummm, missy, truth or dare!" she asked

"well, i'm not doing your dare's, so truth" missy said

"do you like lysander?" she asked

"umm, ya i guess so" she said while looking down and blushing, while lysander smiled

"rose, truth or dare?" missy asked

"dare" rose said with a smile

missy smiled "i dare you, to kiss castiel"

Rose turned to castiel and gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"jade, truth or dare?" rose asked

"um, dare" he said

"i dare you, to take off your shirt and pant's for the rest of the game" rose replied with a smirk

When jade took off his shirt and pants, we all saw his green boxers. Then star had to sit on him, and she started blushing really badly

"alexy, truth or dare?" jade asked

"let's see...DARE!" alexy said while bouncing up and down

"i dare you, to sit on danielle for the rest of the game" jade said with a smile

"awww, i don't wanna sit on a girl! i'll crush her!" alexy complained while sitting on danielle

"lysander, truth or dare" alexy asked with a smirk

"truth" lysander said

"aw, well...if you had to marry one girl in this room, who would it be?" alexy asked

"well, i'd have to say missy" he said with a smile

"castiel, truth or dare?" lysander asked

"dare" castiel replied

"i dare you, to sleep in the same bed as rose tonight" lysander said with a smirk

"ok" castiel said with a smile

Before castiel could ask anyone truth or dare, we heard the door open, and in walked a guy with blond hair, chelsey, danika and marissa, and the hottest guy i've ever seen with brown hair!

"yo guys! What ya playing? i want in!" the blond guy yelled while running beside rose and castiel

"truth or dare" castiel said

"do we all have to play?" The brown haired guy asked asked

"YES!" alexy yelled at him

after everyone sat down, we started playing again, even though i don't know who the new guys are

"Kesley, i dare you to sit on Armin for the rest of the game" castiel said with a smirk

witch one? blond or brown? i hope it's brown! i better ask

"umm, witch one is Armin?" i asked

"THIS ONE!" alexy said while pointing to the brown haired guy!

i walked over and sat on him, oh my god! he's hotter up close!

"danielle, truth or dare?" i asked

"truth" danielle said

"is alexy heavy?" i asked, while trying to slow my heat beat

"alittle" danielle replied

"Star, truth or dare?" danielle asked

"dare" star said with a smile

"i dare you to kiss jade" dani said with a smile

She turned to jade and kissed him. When they pulled away they were blushing really badly

"marissa, i dare you to go skinny dipping like at that camp we went to last year!" star said

i started thinking back to camp, and smiled, we still have the video from that dare

We're all outside watching marissa walk into the water, with nothing but a towel around her.

Then she let go of the towel when she got deep enough to swim.

Before she came out of the water, Star, Rose, chelsey and danika took her cloths and ran into the house with all of us...but that blond guy

when she came inside, she as wearing the blond guy's shirt.

"kay, it's your turn marissa" Rose said while handing her cloths back

She put on her underwear, and said "Danika, truth or dare?"

danika smirked "dare"

"i dare you, to take off your shirt and pants, and sit on dajan" she said

"fine, even though thats two, maybe even three dare's" danika said while taking them off and sitting on dajan

"chels, truth or dare?" danika asked

"truth" chelsey replied

"do you like ken?" danika asked

"no! I only like his eyes, well when he's not wering his glasses!" chelsey said

"dakota, truth or dare?" chesley asked

"dare" the blond guy replied

"i dare you to do something stupid!" chelsey said

"like what?" he asked

"i don't know, come up with something" she said with a smirk

"ok, but i need dajan and danika to move" he said while walking up the stairs

after dajan and danika got off the couch, dakota grabbed the chandelier and started dangling from it. After awhile he jumped onto the couch

"thats as stupid as i've got" he said

"it works" chels said

"ok, who hasn't got dared?" he asked

Dajan, Armin and ally all put up there hands

dakota smirked "Armin, truth or dare?" he asked

"truth" he replied

"i dare you to kiss her" he said while pointing to rose

i felt sad, why couldn't he kiss me? Rose gets everything!

"ok, Dajan, Truth or dare?" armin said while sitting down, and putting me in his lap again

"truth" dajan said

"would you give up basketball for a girl?" he asked

"it depends on the girl, But i don't think so. If i ever have a girlfriend, she needs to accept the fact that i love basketball" dajan said

"ally, truth or dare" dajan asked

"dare" ally said with a smile

"i dare you, to tell me your biggest secret" dajan said with a smile

when ally wispherd in dajan's ear, i saw his eyes widen, and i wonder witch secret she told him

"Rose, truth or dare" ally asked

"truth" rose replied

"are you a virgin?" ally asked with a smirk

NO! ally why did you ask that!

"well, no" Rose replied

Castiel stared at her in shock

Chelsey stood up "i think the game is over! Lets go to bed!" she said

lysander smiled "cas, rose! You gotta share the bed" he said with a smirk

dakota smiled "why couldn't someone dare a girl to share a bed with me!"

Me and danielle ended up sharing a room.

"dani, who do you like?" i asked

"like as in a boyfriend?" she asked

"ya" i replied

"Nathaniel, i know he didn't stick up for me, but i understand. I'd stick up for any of you girls over him" she said

"i see where your coming from" i said

"how about you?" dani asked

"what?"

'who do you like?" she asked

"no one!" i replied while thinking of armin

"armin?" she asked with a smile

"no! why do you think that?" i asked

"cuz you were staring at him with jelousy when he kissed rose" she said with a smile

"fine, i might have a LITTLE crush on him!" i said

"wanna talk about it?" she asked with hope

"no! i'm going to sleep!" i snapped

"aww, please!" she asked with a baby voice

"no!" i snapped

"please!"

"no!"

"please!"

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEA"

"SHUT THE FU*K UP! OR I'LL SHUT YOU UP!" we heard ally yell from the room beside us

"OK!" me and danielle yelled back

"good night, and this isn't over" danielle said while rollig over

"what ever" i said while going to sleep


	24. Chapter 24

**********Danielle**********

When lysander parked his car beside alexy's truck, we all got out.

"so, where is this beach house?" i asked while staring at the beach

"right there" lysander said while pointing to a giant house

"RACE YA!" alexy yelled while running

When we opended the door, we saw star, rose, jade, castiel and dajan sitting on the floor doing nothing

"hey" castiel said

"is dakota here yet?" Alexy asked

"no, him and Armin were looking for you at the fair" dajan said

"oh well-hi, i'm alexy" he said while looking at star and rose

"i'm star" star said with a smile

"i'm rose" rose said

After the we got dressed in our pajama's we decided to play truth or dare

Alexy went first "star, truth or dare" he asked with a smirk

"ummm, dare!" she replied with a smile

"i dare you, to...Sit on jade for the rest of the game" he said with a smirk

"ok" she said with a smile

"my turn!" she yelled after sitting on him

"ummm, missy, truth or dare!" she asked

"well, i'm not doing your dare's, so truth" missy said

"do you like lysander?" she asked

"umm, ya i guess so" she said while looking down and blushing, while lysander smiled

"rose, truth or dare?" missy asked

"dare" rose said with a smile

missy smiled "i dare you, to kiss castiel"

Rose turned to castiel and gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"jade, truth or dare?" rose asked

"um, dare" he said

"i dare you, to take off your shirt and pant's for the rest of the game" rose replied with a smirk

When jade took off his shirt and pants, we all saw his green boxers. Then star had to sit on him, and she started blushing really badly

"alexy, truth or dare?" jade asked

"let's see...DARE!" alexy said while bouncing up and down

"i dare you, to sit on danielle for the rest of the game" jade said with a smile

sit on ME! WHY! oh no!

"awww, i don't wanna sit on a girl! i'll crush her!" alexy complained while sitting on me

he wasn't that heavy, but i don't like a boy sitting on me!

"lysander, truth or dare" alexy asked with a smirk

"truth" lysander said

"aw, well...if you had to marry one girl in this room, who would it be?" alexy asked

"well, i'd have to say missy" he said with a smile

"castiel, truth or dare?" lysander asked

"dare" castiel replied

"i dare you, to sleep in the same bed as rose tonight" lysander said with a smirk

"ok" castiel said with a smile

Before castiel could ask anyone truth or dare, we heard the door open, and in walked a cute guy with blond hair, and guy with brown hair, and chelsey, danika and marissa!

Shouldn't they be in new york?

"yo guys! What ya playing? i want in!" the blond guy yelled while running beside rose and castiel

"truth or dare" castiel said

"do we all have to play?" The brown haired guy asked asked

"YES!" alexy yelled at him

after everyone sat down, we started playing again, even though i don't know who the new guys are

"Kesley, i dare you to sit on Armin for the rest of the game" castiel said with a smirk

"umm, witch one is Armin?" she asked

"THIS ONE!" alexy said while pointing to the brown haired guy!

she walked over and sat on him. For a second i thought i saw happiness in her eyes

"danielle, truth or dare?" she asked

"truth" i said, hoping it's not to bad

"is alexy heavy?" she asked

what kind of truth question is that? oh well, i'll take it

"alittle" i replied

"Star, truth or dare?" i asked

"dare" star said with a smile

"i dare you to kiss jade" i said with a smile, knowing she want's too

She turned to jade and kissed him. When they pulled away they were blushing really badly

"marissa, i dare you to go skinny dipping like at that camp we went to last year!" star said

i started thinking back to camp, it was sooooo funny

We're all outside watching marissa walk into the water, with nothing but a towel around her.

Then she let go of the towel when she got deep enough to swim.

Before she came out of the water, Star, Rose, chelsey and danika took her cloths and ran into the house with all of us...but that blond guy

when she came inside, she as wearing the blond guy's shirt.

"kay, it's your turn marissa" Rose said while handing her cloths back

She put on her underwear, and said "Danika, truth or dare?"

danika smirked "dare"

"i dare you, to take off your shirt and pants, and sit on dajan" she said

"fine, even though thats two, maybe even three dare's" danika said while taking them off and sitting on dajan

"chels, truth or dare?" danika asked

"truth" chelsey replied

"do you like ken?" danika asked

"no! I only like his eyes, well when he's not wering his glasses!" chelsey said

"dakota, truth or dare?" chesley asked

"dare" the blond guy replied

"i dare you to do something stupid!" chelsey said

"like what?" he asked

"i don't know, come up with something" she said with a smirk

"ok, but i need dajan and danika to move" he said while walking up the stairs

after dajan and danika got off the couch, dakota grabbed the chandelier and started dangling from it. After awhile he jumped onto the couch

"thats as stupid as i've got" he said

"it works" chels said

"ok, who hasn't got dared?" he asked

Dajan, Armin and ally all put up there hands

dakota smirked "Armin, truth or dare?" he asked

"truth" he replied

"i dare you to kiss her" he said while pointing to rose

as he was kissing rose, i saw jelousy in kesley's eyes. Awww kesley has a crush!

"ok, Dajan, Truth or dare?" armin asked

"truth" dajan said

"would you give up basketball for a girl?" he asked

"it depends on the girl, But i don't think so. If i ever have a girlfriend, she needs to accept the fact that i love basketball" dajan said

"ally, truth or dare" dajan asked

"dare" ally said with a smile

"i dare you, to tell me your biggest secret" dajan said with a smile

when ally wispherd in dajan's ear, i saw his eyes widen, and i wonder witch secret she told him

"Rose, truth or dare" ally asked

"truth" rose replied

"are you a virgin?" ally asked with a smirk

Rose, if you are smart, you'd lie!

"well, no" Rose replied while telling the truth

Castiel stared at her in shock

Chelsey stood up "i think the game is over! Lets go to bed!" she said

lysander smiled "cas, rose! You gotta share the bed" he said with a smirk

dakota smiled "why couldn't someone dare a girl to share a bed with me!"

Me and kesley ended up sharing a room.

"dani, who do you like?" she asked

"like as in a boyfriend?" i asked, confused to why she's asking me

"ya" she replied

"Nathaniel, i know he didn't stick up for me, but i understand. I'd stick up for any of you girls over him" i said

"i see where your coming from" she said

"how about you?" i asked

"what?"

'who do you like?" i asked

"no one!" i replied, way to quick to be telling the truth!

"armin?" i asked with a smile, knowing i'm right

"no! why do you think that?" she asked

"cuz you were staring at him with jelousy when he kissed rose" i said with a smile

"fine, i might have a LITTLE crush on him!" she said

"wanna talk about it?" i asked, hoping she'll say yes, even though she probably wont

"no! i'm going to sleep!" she snapped

"aww, please!" i asked with a baby voice

"no!" she snapped

"please!"

"no!"

"please!"

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEA"

"SHUT THE FU*K UP! OR I'LL SHUT YOU UP!" we heard ally yell from the room beside us

"OK!" me and kesley yelled back

kesley is lucky! saved by ally!

"good night, and this isn't over" i said while rollig over

"what ever" she said while going to sleep

I had great dreams about nathaniel!


	25. Chapter 25

**********Ally**********

When when alexy parked his his truck we got out and watched lysander park beside us.

"so, where is this beach house?" danielle asked

"right there" lysander said while pointing to a giant house

"RACE YA!" alexy yelled while running

When we opended the door, we saw star, rose, jade, castiel and dajan sitting on the floor doing nothing

"hey" castiel said

"is dakota here yet?" Alexy asked

"no, him and Armin were looking for you at the fair" dajan said

"oh well-hi, i'm alexy" he said while looking at star and rose

"i'm star" star said with a smile

"i'm rose" rose said

After the we got dressed in our pajama's we decided to play truth or dare

Alexy went first "star, truth or dare" he asked with a smirk

why'd he ask star and not me?

"ummm, dare!" she replied with a smile

"i dare you, to...Sit on jade for the rest of the game" he said with a smirk

"ok" she said with a smile

"my turn!" she yelled after sitting on him

"ummm, missy, truth or dare!" she asked

"well, i'm not doing your dare's, so truth" missy said

"do you like lysander?" she asked

"umm, ya i guess so" she said while looking down and blushing, while lysander smiled

"rose, truth or dare?" missy asked

"dare" rose said with a smile

missy smiled "i dare you, to kiss castiel"

Rose turned to castiel and gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"jade, truth or dare?" rose asked

"um, dare" he said

"i dare you, to take off your shirt and pant's for the rest of the game" rose replied with a smirk

When jade took off his shirt and pants, we all saw his green boxers. Then star had to sit on him, and she started blushing really badly

"alexy, truth or dare?" jade asked

"let's see...DARE!" alexy said while bouncing up and down

"i dare you, to sit on danielle for the rest of the game" jade said with a smile

i ofically HATE jade! Why couldn't you make alexy sit on me?

"awww, i don't wanna sit on a girl! i'll crush her!" alexy complained while sitting on dani

"lysander, truth or dare" alexy asked with a smirk

"truth" lysander said

"aw, well...if you had to marry one girl in this room, who would it be?" alexy asked

"well, i'd have to say missy" he said with a smile

"castiel, truth or dare?" lysander asked

"dare" castiel replied

"i dare you, to sleep in the same bed as rose tonight" lysander said with a smirk

"ok" castiel said with a smile

Before castiel could ask anyone truth or dare, we heard the door open, and in walked a guy with blond hair, and guy with brown hair who looked alot like alexy, and chelsey, danika and marissa!

YES! They got my phone call! Step one completed in getting revenge on our parents!

"yo guys! What ya playing? i want in!" the blond guy yelled while running beside rose and castiel

"truth or dare" castiel said

"do we all have to play?" The brown haired guy asked asked

"YES!" alexy yelled at him

after everyone sat down, we started playing again, even though i don't know who the new guys are

"Kesley, i dare you to sit on Armin for the rest of the game" castiel said with a smirk

"umm, witch one is Armin?" she asked

"THIS ONE!" alexy said while pointing to the brown haired guy!

she walked over and sat on him.

"danielle, truth or dare?" she asked

"truth" she said

"is alexy heavy?" she asked

what kind of truth question is that?

"alittle" dani replied

"Star, truth or dare?" she asked

"dare" star said with a smile

"i dare you to kiss jade" dani said with a smile

She turned to jade and kissed him. When they pulled away they were blushing really badly

"marissa, i dare you to go skinny dipping like at that camp we went to last year!" star said

Camp? oh when we took a video of it, and showed the whole camp! good times, good times!

We're all outside watching marissa walk into the water, with nothing but a towel around her.

Then she let go of the towel when she got deep enough to swim.

Before she came out of the water, Star, Rose, chelsey and danika took her cloths and ran into the house with all of us...but that blond guy

when she came inside, she as wearing the blond guy's shirt.

"kay, it's your turn marissa" Rose said while handing her cloths back

She put on her underwear, and said "Danika, truth or dare?"

danika smirked "dare"

"i dare you, to take off your shirt and pants, and sit on dajan" she said

"fine, even though thats two, maybe even three dare's" danika said while taking them off and sitting on dajan

"chels, truth or dare?" danika asked

"truth" chelsey replied

"do you like ken?" danika asked

"no! I only like his eyes, well when he's not wering his glasses!" chelsey said

"dakota, truth or dare?" chesley asked

"dare" the blond guy replied

"i dare you to do something stupid!" chelsey said

"like what?" he asked

"i don't know, come up with something" she said with a smirk

"ok, but i need dajan and danika to move" he said while walking up the stairs

after dajan and danika got off the couch, dakota grabbed the chandelier and started dangling from it. After awhile he jumped onto the couch

"thats as stupid as i've got" he said

"it works" chels said

"ok, who hasn't got dared?" he asked

Dajan, Armin and me all put up our hands

dakota smirked "Armin, truth or dare?" he asked

"truth" he replied

"i dare you to kiss her" he said while pointing to rose

he kissed rose, and sat back down

"ok, Dajan, Truth or dare?" armin asked

"truth" dajan said

"would you give up basketball for a girl?" he asked

"it depends on the girl, But i don't think so. If i ever have a girlfriend, she needs to accept the fact that i love basketball" dajan said

"ally, truth or dare" dajan asked me

"dare" i said with a smile

"i dare you, to tell me your biggest secret" dajan said with a smile

biggest secret, well i have two, but i'm not telling him we ran away, so i guess i have to tell him

"i used to work as a hooker at my dads club" i whisperd

i saw his eyes widen

"Rose, truth or dare" i asked

"truth" rose replied

"are you a virgin?" i asked while not even thinking about how bad of a question i just asked

"well, no" Rose replied

Castiel stared at her in shock

Chelsey stood up "i think the game is over! Lets go to bed!" she said

lysander smiled "cas, rose! You gotta share the bed" he said with a smirk

dakota smiled "why couldn't someone dare a girl to share a bed with me!"

Me and marissa ended up sharing a room

"why do you dakota's shirt on?" i asked

"cuz he gave it to me, i think he might like me" she said with a smirk

i thought of something! Dakota is sharing a room with alexy! So if i got marissa and dakota to share a room, that means me and alexy could share a room!

"why don't you go ask to sleep with him?" i asked

"you don't know how wrong that sounds" marissa said with a smile

"you've done it before" i replied

"ok fine" she said while getting up and going to her bag

"what are you doing?" i asked

"putting on my sexiest night gown" she replied while changing

"good luck with that" i said

A few minutes after she left, alexy came in

"hey, your friend is with dakota, can i sleep in here?" he asked

"sure" i replied with a smile

when alexy got under the covers i snuggled into him

"your warm" i replied

"so are you" he said

we heard kesley and danielle yelling from the other room

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"what are they yelling about?" alexy asked

"i don't know, but i'll shut them up" i replied

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEA"

i cut them off "SHUT THE FU*K UP! OR I'LL SHUT YOU UP!"

"OK!" i heard them yell

"wow, thats all it takes for them to shut up?" alexy asked

"ya, cuz i've shut them up before, and it wasn't pretty" i said thinking back to the last time i broke kesley's nose, and gave dani a black eye

alexy laughed "i'd like to see that"

"maybe you will someday" i replied with a yawn

"let's go to sleep, so we have lots of energy to do fun stuff tomorrow" he said while hugging

"yep" i replied while letting sleep take over me


	26. Chapter 26

*******Marissa*******

After me and dakota, found danika and chelsey, we went looking for his friends.

We ended up walking towards two cute brown haired guys.

"yo, armin, dajan! These lovely girls are coming to the beach with us" dakota said

danika laughed "nice to see you again"

"found ally yet?" chesley asked

i was confused, do they know these guys?

"no, but i" one of the guys was about to say but got cut off by his phone

"kay, i'll be there in a sec" he said while hanging up

"who was it?" the other guy asked

"lys, i gotta go, but i'll meet you all at the beach" he said while running to the enterance

"who was that?" i asked

"my friend dajan. This is armin" dakota said while introducing armin

"it's nice to meet you..." armin said

i realized he was asking for my name "Marissa"

"marissa, such a sweet name" he reeplied

"thanks" i said

"so, you girls wanna go on some rides?" dakota asked

"sure!" chelsey replied

It's like 10pm and we're still at the fair

"can we go to the beach now? i'm tired!" chesley complained

"it is getting late" armin said

"ya, should we stop at your house and get your stuff first?"dakota asked us

chelsey laughed "it's in the car, we just got to this town today"

"ok, so i guess we should go to your car?" dakota asked confused

"ya" i replied

After we got our stuff, we pilled into dakota's car

"look armin! alexy's truck is gone, he must be at the beach" dakota said

armin sighed "thank god"

"so, how big is the beach house?" chelsey asked

"pretty big, but we'll all have to share rooms" dakota said while pulling onto the highway

"who's all gonna be there?" danika asked

"all of us, castiel, lysander, jade, dajan, and there friends, star, rose, missy, ally, danielle and kesley" armin replied

Oh my god! the girls are gonna be there! we can catch up!

dakota looked shocked "dude, how can you remember all there names? i forgot all of them but star and rose!"

"i have a great memory" armin replied

"shut up" dakota replied with a smile

When we got to the beach, we walked to a big beach house without saying a word to each other

when dakota opened the door, we saw an odd sight!

Star was sitting on a guy with green hair, who was only in his boxers!

and a boy with blue hair, was sitting on danielle!

"yo guys! What ya playing? i want in!" dakota yelled while running beside rose and a red headed dude

"truth or dare" the red head said

"do we all have to play?" Armin asked

"YES!" a blue hair boy yelled at him

after everyone sat down, we started playing

"Kesley, i dare you to sit on Armin for the rest of the game" red said with a smirk

"umm, witch one is Armin?" she asked

"THIS ONE!" blue said while pointing to Armin

she walked over and sat on him.

"danielle, truth or dare?" she asked

"truth" she said

"is alexy heavy?" she asked

i guess blue's name is alexy

"alittle" dani replied

"Star, truth or dare?" she asked

"dare" star said with a smile

"i dare you to kiss jade" dani said with a smile

She turned to the guy with green hair, who i'm guessing is jade and kissed him. When they pulled away they were blushing really badly

"marissa, i dare you to go skinny dipping like at that camp we went to last year!" star said

NO! NOT THAT AGAIN! NO, NO, NO!

God, why am i doing this? i hope they don't have a video camera! i thought while letting go of my towel and swimming under the water.

when i came up, i grabbed my wet towel, and looked over to the beach...EVERYONE WAS GONE!

i walked over to the beach, and saw that my cloths were gone too!

"GUYS! THIS ISN"T FUNNY!" i yelled

"it kinda is" i heard from behind me

when i turned around i saw dakota "no it's not! what if i didn't have a towel?"

"then it would be more funny" he said with a smile

"just give me my cloths" i said

"i would, but danika and the other girls took them" he said while putting his handing in his pockets

"i'm going back to the house!" i said while walking towards the house

"MARISSA WAIT!" dakota yelled

he grabbed my arm that was holding my towel up and spun me around to ace him. That made my towel drop to the ground

dakota stared at my chest! His eyes grew wide, and his face turned as red, as red dudes hair

i pulled the towel up, even though it was covered in sand

"i-i-i i'm so sorry!" dakota said

"it's fine" i replied

"here!" dakota said while taking his shirt off, and putting it on me

"thanks" i said while staring into his eyes

he leaned in and kissed me with so much force, it pushed us both onto the beach

We didn't seem to care, we just kept making out, for what seemed like hours. But it was only 2 minutes

"we should go inside" i said

"ya" he replied

When we walked inside, rose came up to me

"kay, it's your turn marissa" she said while handing my cloths back

i put my underwear on, and said "Danika, truth or dare?"

danika smirked "dare"

"i dare you, to take off your shirt and pants, and sit on dajan" i said

"fine, even though thats two, maybe even three dare's" danika said while taking them off and sitting on dajan

"chels, truth or dare?" danika asked

"truth" chelsey replied

"do you like ken?" danika asked

"no! I only like his eyes, well when he's not wering his glasses!" chelsey said

"dakota, truth or dare?" chesley asked

"dare" dakota replied

"i dare you to do something stupid!" chelsey said

"like what?" he asked

"i don't know, come up with something" she said with a smirk

"ok, but i need dajan and danika to move" he said while walking up the stairs

after dajan and danika got off the couch, dakota grabbed the chandelier and started dangling from it. After awhile he jumped onto the couch

"thats as stupid as i've got" he said

"it works" chels said

"ok, who hasn't got dared?" he asked

Dajan, Armin and ally put up there hands

dakota smirked "Armin, truth or dare?" he asked

"truth" he replied

"i dare you to kiss her" he said while pointing to rose

he kissed rose, and sat back down

"ok, Dajan, Truth or dare?" armin asked

"truth" dajan said

"would you give up basketball for a girl?" he asked

"it depends on the girl, But i don't think so. If i ever have a girlfriend, she needs to accept the fact that i love basketball" dajan said

"ally, truth or dare" dajan asked

"dare" she said with a smile

"i dare you, to tell me your biggest secret" dajan said with a smile

ally wisherped something to him and i saw his eyes widen

"Rose, truth or dare" ally asked

"truth" rose replied

"are you a virgin?" ally asked

WTF! she knows not to ask that!

"well, no" Rose replied

Castiel stared at her in shock

Chelsey stood up "i think the game is over! Lets go to bed!" she said

lysander smiled "cas, rose! You gotta share the bed" he said with a smirk

dakota smiled "why couldn't someone dare a girl to share a bed with me!"

Me and ally ended up sharing a room

"why do you dakota's shirt on?" ally asked

"cuz he gave it to me, i think he might like me" i said with a smirk

ally looked deep in thought

"why don't you go ask to sleep with him?" she asked

"you don't know how wrong that sounds" i said with a smile

"you've done it before" she replied

"ok fine" i said while getting up and going to my bag to look for a nightgown to show dakota

"what are you doing?" ally asked

"putting on my sexiest night gown" i replied while changing

"good luck with that" ally said

*******Dakota********

"do you like ally?" i asked alexy

"ya, she so nice and different!" alexy replied with a smile

"awww, little alexy has a crush" i replied with a smirk

"so what you like that pink haired girl!" alexy replied

"ya, she's hot" i replied

"well she's al"

alexy got cut off by the door opening, and marissa poking her head in

"dakota, can i talk to you?" she asked while batting her eyelash's

"sure, alexy go somewhere else" i said while pushing him off the bed and not taking my eyes off marissa

"fine, kick me out" he mummbled while walking out of my room

when marissa walked in, shut the door, and locked it, i noticed she has the sexiest night gown i've ever seen!

"wha-what do you need?" i asked while trying not to drool over her

"i could probably show you, better than tell you" she said with a smile

"wha"

i was cut off by her kissing me, of course i kissed back, and it turned into a heated makeout sesion.

"mar" i replied

"ya" she said while staring into my eyes

i couldn't take it anymore, i need her

Thinking of where things went next, made me feel sorry for who ever's in the room beside us! 


	27. Chapter 27

*******Danika*******

After marissa and a boy named dakota, found me and chelsey, we went looking for his friends.

We ended up walking towards armin and dajan

"yo, armin, dajan! These lovely girls are coming to the beach with us" dakota said

i laughed "nice to see you again"

"found ally yet?" chesley asked

"no, but i" dajan was about to say but got cut off by his phone

"kay, i'll be there in a sec" he said while hanging up

"who was it?" armin asked

"lys, i gotta go, but i'll meet you all at the beach" he said while running to the enterance

"who was that?" marissa asked

"my friend dajan. This is armin" dakota said while introducing armin

"it's nice to meet you..." armin said

"Marissa" she said

"marissa, such a sweet name" armin reeplied

"thanks" she said

"so, you girls wanna go on some rides?" dakota asked

"sure!" chelsey replied

It's like 10pm and we're still at the fair

"can we go to the beach now? i'm tired!" chesley complained

"it is getting late" armin said

"ya, should we stop at your house and get your stuff first?"dakota asked us

chelsey laughed "it's in the car, we just got to this town today"

"ok, so i guess we should go to your car?" dakota asked confused

"ya" marissa replied

After we got our stuff, we pilled into dakota's car

"look armin! alexy's truck is gone, he must be at the beach" dakota said

armin sighed "thank god"

"so, how big is the beach house?" chelsey asked

"pretty big, but we'll all have to share rooms" dakota said while pulling onto the highway

"who's all gonna be there?" i asked

"all of us, castiel, lysander, jade, dajan, and there friends, star, rose, missy, ally, danielle and kesley" armin replied

this should be interesting!

dakota looked shocked "dude, how can you remember all there names? i forgot all of them but star and rose!"

"i have a great memory" armin replied

"shut up" dakota replied with a smile

When we got to the beach, we walked to a big beach house without saying a word to each other

when dakota opened the door, we saw an odd sight!

Star was sitting on a guy with green hair, who was only in his boxers!

and a boy with blue hair, was sitting on danielle!

"yo guys! What ya playing? i want in!" dakota yelled while running beside rose and a red headed dude

"truth or dare" the red head said

"do we all have to play?" Armin asked

"YES!" a blue hair boy yelled at him

after everyone sat down, we started playing

"Kesley, i dare you to sit on Armin for the rest of the game" red said with a smirk

"umm, witch one is Armin?" she asked

"THIS ONE!" blue said while pointing to Armin

she walked over and sat on him.

"danielle, truth or dare?" she asked

"truth" she said

"is alexy heavy?" she asked

i guess blue's name is alexy

"alittle" dani replied

"Star, truth or dare?" she asked

"dare" star said with a smile

"i dare you to kiss jade" dani said with a smile

She turned to the guy with green hair, who i'm guessing is jade and kissed him. When they pulled away they were blushing really badly

"marissa, i dare you to go skinny dipping like at that camp we went to last year!" star said

OMG! this is gonna be awesome! to bad i don't have my camera!

Marissa let go of her towel and started swimming when i got an idea, steel her clothes!

When she walked inside she was wearing dakota's shirt

"kay, it's your turn marissa" rose said while handing my clothes back

she put her underwear on, and said "Danika, truth or dare?"

i smirked "dare"

this better be good

"i dare you, to take off your shirt and pants, and sit on dajan" she said

WTF! what kinda dare is that? oh well, i get to sit on dajan half naked!

"fine, even though thats two, maybe even three dare's" i said while taking them off and sitting on dajan

i felt dajan stiffen

"chels, truth or dare?" i asked

"truth" chelsey replied

darn! why couldn't she pick dare! oh well, i guess i'll ask about her crush on ken

"do you like ken?" i asked

"no! I only like his eyes, well when he's not wering his glasses!" chelsey said

"dakota, truth or dare?" chesley asked

"dare" dakota replied

"i dare you to do something stupid!" chelsey said

"like what?" he asked

"i don't know, come up with something" she said with a smirk

"ok, but i need dajan and danika to move" he said while walking up the stairs

after dajan and me got off the couch, dakota grabbed the chandelier and started dangling from it. After awhile he jumped onto the couch

"thats as stupid as i've got" he said

"it works" chels said

"ok, who hasn't got dared?" he asked

Dajan, Armin and ally put up there hands

dakota smirked "Armin, truth or dare?" he asked

"truth" he replied

"i dare you to kiss her" he said while pointing to rose

he kissed rose, and sat back down

"ok, Dajan, Truth or dare?" armin asked

"truth" dajan said

"would you give up basketball for a girl?" he asked

say yes! even though i love basketball

"it depends on the girl, But i don't think so. If i ever have a girlfriend, she needs to accept the fact that i love basketball" dajan said

i can accept that! i love basketball too!

"ally, truth or dare" dajan asked

"dare" she said with a smile

"i dare you, to tell me your biggest secret" dajan said with a smile

ally wisherped something to him and i saw his eyes widen, probably about that hooker thing!

"Rose, truth or dare" ally asked

"truth" rose replied

"are you a virgin?" ally asked

SHIT! Lie girl, lie!

"well, no" Rose replied

red stared at her in shock

Chelsey stood up "i think the game is over! Lets go to bed!" she said

sliver smiled "cas, rose! You gotta share the bed" he said with a smirk

dakota smiled "why couldn't someone dare a girl to share a bed with me!"

me and chesley ended up sharing a room, and lets just say it was really boring

"what do you wanna do?" i asked

"i don't know" chesley reaplied

"i'm so bored" i said

"i know right" chesley replied

"ugh!" i said

"ugh!" chesley replied with a smirk

"ugh!" i replied

"UGH!" she yelled

"OH GOD!" i yelled

"OH FU*KING GOD!" she yelled

"AWWWW" i yelled

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" she screamed

i looked at chesley and laughed "you know what people are gonna think"

"let's make them think even more" she said with a smile

"OH MY GOD!" i yelled

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled

"AWWW" i yelled

she stood up and started jumping on the bed, making it squeak alot

"DO THAT AGAIN!" i yelled while getting up and jumping with her

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" chesley yelled

"OH MY GOD!" i yelled

"UGH! RIGHT THERE!" she yelled

"GO FASTER!" i yelled while jumping faster on the bed

"GO HARDER!" she yelled while pounding on the wall

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" i yelled back

"YOU FIRST!" she yelled back

"YOU GONNA WAKE EVERYONE UP!" i yelled back

"YOU ARE!" she yelled

"DIDN"T I SAY GO FASTER?" i yelled

"I'M DONE!" she yelled while laying down

"I'M GOING TO GET A GLASS OF WATER, YOU BETTER BE READY WHEN I GET BACK!" i yelled while walking to the door and slaming it

i looked at chesley and we burst out laughing

************Dajan***************

me and jade were sleeping when were heard screaming

"UGH"

"OH GOD"

"OH FU*KING GOD"

"AWWWW"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

i turned to jade "you don't think"

"no, there probably just fighting or something, i hope" jade said with a scared face

i was about to say something, when they started screaming again

"OH MY GOD!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"AWWW"

We heard the bed squeaking

"DO THAT AGAIN!"

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"UGH! RIGHT THERE!"

"GO FASTER!" the squeaking got faster

"GO HARDER!" we heard a pounding on the wall

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"YOU FIRST!"

"YOU GONNA WAKE EVERYONE UP!"

"YOU ARE!"

"DIDN"T I SAY GO FASTER?"

"I'M DONE"

"I'M GOING TO GET A GLASS OF WATER, YOU BETTER BE READY WHEN I GET BACK!" we heard the door slam

jade looked at me "oh my"

"GOD" i finished for him

"maybe they were playing Clue?" jade said with hopefull smile

"only one way to find out" i replied with a smirk while getting off the bed

jade grabbed my arm "WAIT!"

"what" i asked

"what if they were doing it?" he asked

"then we'll run away screaming" i said with a smile

jade sighed "fine, lets go" he got off the bed and fallowed be to the door

All i have to do is open it, then i can see if they were playing a game or doing you know what

When i opened the door i saw the girls rolling around the ground laughing

"what that?" i asked

danika looked up and started laughing even more

jade sighed "see i told you they were playing a game"

"what game?" i asked, seeing no game on the ground

"ummmm" jade said

chesley looked up and laughed "what did you think we were doing?"

"umm, i thought, well it sounded like, well ya" i stuttered

"and you came to look?" danika asked with a smile

"we're going now!" i said while grabbing jade and running back to our room 


	28. Chapter 28

*******Chelsey*******

After marissa and a boy named dakota, found me and danika, we went looking for his friends.

We ended up walking towards armin and dajan

"yo, armin, dajan! These lovely girls are coming to the beach with us" dakota said

Danika laughed "nice to see you again"

"found ally yet?" I asked

"no, but i" dajan was about to say but got cut off by his phone

"kay, i'll be there in a sec" he said while hanging up

"who was it?" armin asked

"lys, i gotta go, but i'll meet you all at the beach" he said while running to the enterance

"who was that?" marissa asked

"my friend dajan. This is armin" dakota said while introducing armin

"it's nice to meet you..." armin said

"Marissa" she said

"marissa, such a sweet name" armin reeplied

"thanks" she said

"so, you girls wanna go on some rides?" dakota asked

"sure!" I replied

It's like 10pm and we're still at the fair

"can we go to the beach now? i'm tired!" I complained

"it is getting late" armin said

"ya, should we stop at your house and get your stuff first?"dakota asked us

I laughed, thinking about how we came to this fair insted of the girl's house "it's in the car, we just got to this town today"

"ok, so i guess we should go to your car?" dakota asked confused

"ya" marissa replied

After we got our stuff, we pilled into dakota's car

"look armin! alexy's truck is gone, he must be at the beach" dakota said

armin sighed "thank god"

"so, how big is the beach house?" i asked

"pretty big, but we'll all have to share rooms" dakota said while pulling onto the highway

"who's all gonna be there?" Danika asked

"all of us, castiel, lysander, jade, dajan, and there friends, star, rose, missy, ally, danielle and kesley" armin replied

this should be interesting!

dakota looked shocked "dude, how can you remember all there names? i forgot all of them but star and rose!"

"i have a great memory" armin replied

"shut up" dakota replied with a smile

When we got to the beach, we walked to a big beach house without saying a word to each other

when dakota opened the door, we saw an odd sight!

Star was sitting on a guy with green hair, who was only in his boxers!

and a boy with blue hair, was sitting on danielle!

"yo guys! What ya playing? i want in!" dakota yelled while running beside rose and a red headed dude

"truth or dare" the red head said

"do we all have to play?" Armin asked

"YES!" a blue hair boy yelled at him

after everyone sat down, we started playing

"Kesley, i dare you to sit on Armin for the rest of the game" red said with a smirk

"umm, witch one is Armin?" she asked

"THIS ONE!" blue said while pointing to Armin

she walked over and sat on him.

"danielle, truth or dare?" she asked

"truth" she said

"is alexy heavy?" she asked

i guess blue's name is alexy

"alittle" dani replied

"Star, truth or dare?" she asked

"dare" star said with a smile

"i dare you to kiss jade" dani said with a smile

She turned to the guy with green hair, who i'm guessing is jade and kissed him. When they pulled away they were blushing really badly

"marissa, i dare you to go skinny dipping like at that camp we went to last year!" star said

Oh My God! that camp was awesome!

Marissa let go of her towel and started swimming when we all stool her clothes and ran inside

When she walked inside she was wearing dakota's shirt

"kay, it's your turn marissa" rose said while handing her clothes back

she put her underwear on, and said "Danika, truth or dare?"

danny smirked "dare"

this better be good

"i dare you, to take off your shirt and pants, and sit on dajan" she said

"fine, even though thats two, maybe even three dare's" she said while taking them off and sitting on dajan

"chels, truth or dare?" Danny asked

"truth" i replied

"do you like ken?" She asked with a big smirk

NO! NO! NO! well maybe yes, but i can't say that! What do i like best about him? HIS EYES

"no! I only like his eyes, well when he's not wering his glasses!" i said

"dakota, truth or dare?" i asked

"dare" dakota replied

"i dare you to do something stupid!" i said off the top of my head

"like what?" he asked

"i don't know, come up with something" i said with a smirk

"ok, but i need dajan and danika to move" he said while walking up the stairs

after dajan and Danny got off the couch, dakota grabbed the chandelier and started dangling from it. After awhile he jumped onto the couch

"thats as stupid as i've got" he said

"it works" i said

"ok, who hasn't got dared?" he asked

Dajan, Armin and ally put up there hands

dakota smirked "Armin, truth or dare?" he asked

"truth" he replied

"i dare you to kiss her" he said while pointing to rose

he kissed rose, and sat back down

"ok, Dajan, Truth or dare?" armin asked

"truth" dajan said

"would you give up basketball for a girl?" he asked

"it depends on the girl, But i don't think so. If i ever have a girlfriend, she needs to accept the fact that i love basketball" dajan said

"ally, truth or dare" dajan asked

"dare" she said with a smile

"i dare you, to tell me your biggest secret" dajan said with a smile

ally wisherped something to him and i saw his eyes widen, probably about that hooker thing!

"Rose, truth or dare" ally asked

"truth" rose replied

"are you a virgin?" ally asked

Oh god no! I hope sissy doesn't anwser that!

"well, no" Rose replied

red-head stared at her in shock

I need to get the boys to stop staring at her in shock!

I stood up "i think the game is over! Lets go to bed!" i said

sliver-hair smiled "cas, rose! You gotta share the bed" he said with a smirk

awww! i wanted to share with rosey!

dakota smiled "why couldn't someone dare a girl to share a bed with me!"

me and Danika ended up sharing a room, and lets just say it was really boring...at first

"what do you wanna do?" danny asked

"i don't know" i reaplied

"i'm so bored" she said

"i know right" i replied

"ugh!" she said

"ugh!" i replied with a smirk

"ugh!" she replied

"UGH!" i yelled

"OH GOD!" she yelled

"OH FU*KING GOD!" i yelled

"AWWWW" she yelled

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" i screamed

i looked at danika, she laughed "you know what people are gonna think"

lets have fun with this!

"let's make them think even more" i said with a smile

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled

"OH MY GOD!" i yelled

"AWWW" she yelled

i stood up and started jumping on the bed, making it squeak alot

"DO THAT AGAIN!" she yelled while getting up and jumping with me

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" i yelled

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled

"UGH! RIGHT THERE!" i yelled

"GO FASTER!" she yelled while jumping faster on the bed

"GO HARDER!" i yelled while pounding on the wall

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" she yelled back

"YOU FIRST!" i yelled back

"YOU GONNA WAKE EVERYONE UP!" she yelled back

"YOU ARE!" i yelled

"DIDN"T I SAY GO FASTER?" she yelled

"I'M DONE!" i yelled while laying down

"I'M GOING TO GET A GLASS OF WATER, YOU BETTER BE READY WHEN I GET BACK!" she yelled while walking to the door and slaming it

i looked at danika and we burst out laughing

************Jade***************

me and Dajan were sleeping when were heard screaming

"UGH"

"OH GOD"

"OH FU*KING GOD"

"AWWWW"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Dajan turned to me "you don't think" he asked

"no, there probably just fighting or something, i hope" i said while thinking if they were

The started screaming again

"OH MY GOD!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"AWWW"

We heard the bed squeaking

"DO THAT AGAIN!"

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"UGH! RIGHT THERE!"

"GO FASTER!" the squeaking got faster

"GO HARDER!" we heard a pounding on the wall

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"YOU FIRST!"

"YOU GONNA WAKE EVERYONE UP!"

"YOU ARE!"

"DIDN"T I SAY GO FASTER?"

"I'M DONE"

"I'M GOING TO GET A GLASS OF WATER, YOU BETTER BE READY WHEN I GET BACK!" we heard the door slam

I looked at Dajan "oh my"

"GOD" he finished for me

"maybe they were playing Clue?" i said hopeing thats the answer, cuz i think he might like danika

"only one way to find out" dajan replied with a smirk while getting off the bed

wait, he's gonna go look? what if they are, and he see's it?

i grabbed his arm "WAIT!"

"what" he asked

"what if they were doing it?" i asked

"then we'll run away screaming" he said with a smile

I sighed "fine, lets go" i got off the bed and fallowed him to the door

When Dajan opened the door i saw the girls rolling around the ground laughing

"what that?" he asked

danika looked up and started laughing even more

i sighed "see i told you they were playing a game"

"what game?" dajan asked, and i noticed there's no game on the ground

"ummmm" i said

chesley looked up and laughed "what did you think we were doing?"

"umm, i thought, well it sounded like, well ya" dajan stuttered

"and you came to look?" danika asked with a smile

"we're going now!" dajan said while grabbing me and running back to our room 


	29. Chapter 29

*******Rose**********

Why do i feel so warm? What's around my waste?

I opened my eyes, and all i could see is RED! CASTIEL!

"good morning" he said with a smirk

"WHY ARE YOU ON MY SIDE OF THE BED!" i yelled

"I thought you were cold, so i warmed you down." he said with a serious face

"warm me down how?" i asked

"you know, i took off all our clothes, went in and out a bit, put our clothes back on, and went to sleep" he said with a smirk

"i swear to god, if you did anything like that, i'm killing you!" i said while pushing him

He laughed "i'm not that sick!"

"good, well get out, i need to get changed" i said

"And what if i don't?" he asked

"i'll do this" i said with a smirk

I pushed him, hoping he'd fall out of the bed. What i failed to notice was, he had his arm's around me, so i fell out of the bed with him

It was an odd position! He was laying on the ground, and i was strateling him.

"I think i'm going with what if i don't" he said with a smirk

"I'm leaving" i said while trying to get off him

He pulled me back down "not so fast"

"Castiel..." i said

"Rose, You do something to me, i'm not sure why, but you do. No one's ever made me feel like this" he said

I didn't know what to say. I really like him, but what if he hurts me like jake?

I heard the door open "Good morn-I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE!" Star yelled while slaming the door

"i've gotta get changed" i said while getting up and bringing my bag to the washroom

I decided to where black shorts, a blue tanktop, and my blue and black bikini.

When i came out, castiel was wearing red swim trunks, and putting on a black shirt.

"You might wanna go tell your friend what happened, before she gets the wrong idea" He said with a smirk

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" i asked

"ummm, what if i would?" He asked with a smile

"i'll do-WAIT! I'm not gonna do anything, PERV!" I yelled at him

"fine, i guess i'll do this!" He said while picking me up bridal style

"PUT ME DOWN!" i yelled

"For you? no way" he said wih a smirk, and started walking down the stairs

When we got into the kitchen, we saw everyone, but marissa and dakota

"Where's Dake?" castiel asked while setting me down

"Probbaly in bed with Marissa" Alexy said

"Pink haired girl?" Castiel asked

"Yep, dake kicked me out of the room last night, and i haven't seen them since" Alexy replied

"Maybe thats what i heard last night" I heard missy mummble

"Maybe i should go say good morning to them too" Star said while smirking at me

"Why would you wanna walk in on that?" kesley asked

"True, i've seen enough from them this morning!" Star said while nodding towards us

"IT WAS NOTHING!" I yelled

"Well i" castiel tried to say

i cut him off "Don't even say it" I said with a glare

"OH MY GOD! YOU TWO HAD SEX!" Missy yelled

"NO!" me and castiel yelled back

"Well, it kinda looked that way" star said with a smirk

"shut up!" i said while glaring at her

"so...what are we all gonna do today?" nathaniel asked

"well..." star said


	30. Chapter 30

********Star***********

Dreaming about jade...his perfect eyes and hair...He's perfect

"WAKE UP" someone yelled while shaking me

"GO AWAY!" i yelled

"Star...WAKE THE HE** UP" they yelled again

I opened my eyes and saw missy

"How about i don't but we say i did" I asked with a smirk

"i would say yes, but you're awake now" She said with a smirk

"awww" i mummbled

We heard a knock at the door, then it opened showing lysander

"Breakfast should be ready in a bit" he said

"Ok, we'll be right down" Missy said with a blush

"ok, i have to go wake the others up" He said

"WAIT! Did you already wake rose up?" i asked

"Not yet, why?" He asked

"Because, i wanna scare her!" I said with a smile

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" missy asked

"Ya, but she wont hit me this time!" i said

"and why's that?" missy asked

"Beacuse i smart!" i said

We heard lysander clear his throat

"Well, i'll go downstairs if you two wanna wake every one up" He said

"I'll go will you" missy said while gettig up and grabbing her sweater

Let the fun begin!

Who should i wake up first? I'll save Rose and Castiel for last! So i might as well wake up Kesley and Danielle first.

I opened the door, and ran and jumped on their bed.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP! SANTA IS HERE! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP HE'LL SHOOT A OLD PERSON!" i yelled

"what?" danielle asked

"Did you just say santa would shoot and old person?" Kesley asked

I laughed "ya Why?"

"Sometimes i wonder i you're all there" Danielle said

"All where?" i asked

"Never mind" The both said

"Well, lysander said breakfast is almost ready" I said

"Ok" the mummbled while getting up

"Who should i wake up next?" i asked

"Ally" they both said

"Ok" i said with a smile, while running to ally and Marissa's room

When i opened the door, i didn't see Marissa, i saw ALEXY!

"Did you guys touch each other!" I asked

But they didn't wake up

I grabbed the lamp off the table, and poked Alexy with it

"Ummmm" he said

"Alexy?" i asked

"Ya?" he said

"Did you and ally...do something bad?" i asked

He shot up

"NO!" He said

"then why are you in bed with her?" I asked

"Because, your pink haired friend is with dakota" he said

"Oh...well...you can wake them up" i said with a smirk

"Uh, how about we let them wake themsleves up?" he asked

"Good idea!" I replied

"should i wake ally up?" he asked

"No, let me!" I yelled

In one big throw, i threw the lamp, and it hit her right in the head

"WHAT THE HE**!" she yelled

"Breakfast is ready i said while running out of the room"

I ran into Danika and Chesleys room

"I swear to god! We aren't doing it Dajan!" Danika said

"What?" i asked

Her head shot up "I thought you were dajan" She said

"Do i wanna know?" I asked

"Probably not" Chesley said

"Well breakfast is ready, and watch out for ally" I said

"What did you do?" Danika asked

"hit her in the head with a lamp" I replied

"She's gonna kill you" Chesley said

"So?" i replied while waking out of the room

Next up, Dajan and Jade!

I Knocked on the door, Because they might be getting dressed or something

"Yes?" I heard his perfect voice

"Ummm, lysander said breakfast is ready" I said

He opened the door, and i saw his rufffled hair

"Good morning star" He said with a smile

"good morning" I said

"Are you gonna stay like that all day? or go get food?" dajan asked

Mine and jades faces turned bright red

"S-see you later" I said while running to rose and Castiels room

I opened the door

"Good morn-I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE!" I yelled while slaming the door Because i saw the weirdest thing EVER

Castiel was laying on the ground, and rose was strateling him.

I ran down to the kitchen, and everyone was there but, Dakota, marissa, castiel and rose.

"do you want pancakes or waffles?" lysander asked me

"Pancakes" i replied with a smile

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Ally asked while glaring at me

"C-cuz i do" I mummbled

But it doesn't look like anyone believes me, but lucky for Rose and Castiel, they didn't push it

"Anyway, WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A FU*KING LAMP" ally yelled

"Beacuse i ummmm!" i hid behind jade

"You're lucky i'm not in the mood to kill you" She mummbled

"Where's Dake?" I heard castiel asked while setting Rose down

"Probbaly in bed with Marissa" Alexy said

"Pink haired girl?" Castiel asked

"Yep, dake kicked me out of the room last night, and i haven't seen them since" Alexy replied

"Maybe thats what i heard last night" I heard missy mummble

"Maybe i should go say good morning to them too" I said while smirking at Rose and Castiel

"Why would you wanna walk in on that?" kesley asked

"True, i've seen enough from them this morning!" I said while nodding towards Rose and Cas

"IT WAS NOTHING!" Rose yelled

"Well i" castiel tried to say

Rose cut him off "Don't even say it" Rose said with a glare

"OH MY GOD! YOU TWO HAD S*X!" Missy yelled

"NO!" Rose and castiel yelled back

"Well, it kinda looked that way" I said with a smirk

"shut up!" Rose said while glaring at me

"so...what are we all gonna do today?" Jade asked

"well..." I said 


	31. Chapter 31

********Missy***********

"jade, perfect, jade" Star was mummbling

"uh, star?" i asked

"jade" She mummbled again

Is she sleep talking?

"jade" she said again

She is!

"WAKE UP" I yelled while shaking her

"GO AWAY!" She yelled

"Star...WAKE THE HE** UP" I yelled again

She opened her eyes

"How about i don't but we say i did" She asked with a smirk

She does know she's already awake right?

"i would say yes, but you're awake now" I said with a smirk

"awww" She mummbled

We heard a knock at the door, then it opened showing lysander...looking perfect as always

"Breakfast should be ready in a bit" he said

"Ok, we'll be right down" I said with a blush

"ok, i have to go wake the others up" He said

"WAIT! Did you already wake rose up?" She asked

"Not yet, why?" He asked

"Because, i wanna scare her!" She said with a smile

She better remember the last time she did that, Roses hand punched her in the face

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" I asked

"Ya, but she wont hit me this time!" Star said

"and why's that?" I asked

"Beacuse i smart!" She said

It took all i had not to say something about her being 'smart'

We heard lysander clear his throat

"Well, i'll go downstairs if you two wanna wake every one up" He said

"I'll go will you" I said while getting up and grabbing my pink sweater

When we got to the kitchen, i saw that Armin was already up, and playing a video game

"Good morning" He said

"what would you two like for breakfast? Pancakes or waffles?" lysander asked

"Waffles" i replied

"Me too" Armin said with out looking up from his game

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP! SANTA IS HERE! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP HE'LL SHOOT A OLD PERSON!" We heard star yell

"I wonder who she was waking up?" i asked

"i wonder if Santa will shoot an old person if they don't get up" Armin said

"why would you wonder that?" i asked

"Beacuse it gives me something funny to wonder about" He replied

"There's no point, Santa's not real" Danielle Mummbled while sitting beside me

"Don't tell that to star, she'll be sad" Kesley said while sitting beside Armin

Amin accually put his game down! I guess he loves kesley!

We all heard a big crash

"WHAT THE HE**!" Ally yelled

Kesley and Danielle started laughing

"i wonder what she did" Kesley asked

"Punched her in the face?" danielle asked

"it her with a baseball bat?" kesley asked

"Threw a lamp at my head" Ally said while sitting down beside kesley

"Did it hurt?" i asked

Everyone stared at me, even lysander

"What? She could have a hard head!" I said

"Well it hurt!" she said

"but it was kinda funny" Alexy said while sitting beside amrin

"What ever" ally mummbled

"are you gonna kill her!?" chesley asked while running down the stairs and sitting beside Danielle

"If you do, let me watch" Danika said while sitting beside chesley

"who's gonna kill who?" Dajan asked while standing beside danika

"Ally's gonna kill star" Chesley said with a smile

Jade's face paled "why?" he asked

"she bashed me in the head with a f*cking lamp" ally mummbled

"oh" Jade said while sitting beside me

"What do you all want for breakfast?" lysander asked

"Pancakes" jade said

"waffles" Dajan said

"Pancakes" alexy and ally said

"Waffles" Kesley and danielle said

"pancakes" Chesley and danika said

"I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE!" We heard star yell, then a door slam

"I hope that didn't hurt the door" Lysander said while givng everyone what they wanted for breakfast

Star ran into the kitchen

"do you want pancakes or waffles?" lysander asked her

"Pancakes" she replied with a smile

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Ally asked while glaring at her

"C-cuz i do" Star mummbled

I can tell she's lying, i'll have to ask her later.

"Anyway, WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A FU*KING LAMP" ally yelled

"Beacuse i ummmm!" Star hid behind jade

"You're lucky i'm not in the mood to kill you" Ally mummbled

"Where's Dake?" I heard castiel asked while setting Rose down

"Probbaly in bed with Marissa" Alexy said

"Pink haired girl?" Castiel asked

"Yep, dake kicked me out of the room last night, and i haven't seen them since" Alexy replied

"Maybe thats what i heard last night" I mummble, thinking back to last night

"Maybe i should go say good morning to them too" Star said while smirking at Rose and Castiel

"Why would you wanna walk in on that?" kesley asked

"True, i've seen enough from them this morning!" Star said while nodding towards Rose and Cas

Did they?...No they wouldn't...or would they?

"IT WAS NOTHING!" Rose yelled

"Well i" castiel tried to say

Rose cut him off "Don't even say it" Rose said with a glare

OH my god! They did

"OH MY GOD! YOU TWO HAD S*X!" I yelled

"NO!" Rose and castiel yelled back

"Well, it kinda looked that way" Star said with a smirk

"shut up!" Rose said while glaring at her

"so...what are we all gonna do today?" Jade asked

"well..." Star said 


	32. Chapter 32

*********Kesley******

I was having a great dream about pokemon, and digimon, when i heard.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP! SANTA IS HERE! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP HE'LL SHOOT A OLD PERSON!"

"what?" danielle asked

Did they just say santa is gonna shoot an old person?

"Did you just say santa would shoot and old person?" I asked

Star laughed "ya Why?"

"Sometimes i wonder i you're all there" Danielle said

"All where?" Star asked

"Never mind" me and danielle said

"Well, lysander said breakfast is almost ready" star said

"Ok" we mummbled while getting up

"Who should i wake up next?" star asked

She should wake up ally! because she yelled at us last night!

"Ally" me and dani said

"Ok" star said with a smile, while running to ally and Marissa's room

Me and danielle started walking down the stairs, to the kitchen.

"i wonder if Santa will shoot an old person if they don't get up" we hear Armin say

"why would you wonder that?" Missy asked

"Beacuse it gives me something funny to wonder about" He replied

"There's no point, Santa's not real" Danielle Mummbled while sitting beside missy

"Don't tell that to star, she'll be sad" I said while sitting beside Armin

We all heard a big crash

"WHAT THE HE**!" Ally yelled

Me and Danielle started laughing

"i wonder what she did" I asked

"Punched her in the face?" danielle asked

"hit her with a baseball bat?" I asked

"Threw a lamp at my head" Ally said while sitting down beside me

"Did it hurt?" Missy asked

She did NOT just ask if getting hit with a lamp hurt!

"What? She could have a hard head!" Missy said

"Well it hurt!" ally said with a glare

"but it was kinda funny" Alexy said while sitting beside amrin

"What ever" ally mummbled

"are you gonna kill her!?" chesley asked while running down the stairs and sitting beside Danielle

"If you do, let me watch" Danika said while sitting beside chesley

"who's gonna kill who?" Dajan asked while standing beside danika

"Ally's gonna kill star" Chesley said with a smile

Jade's face paled "why?" he asked

"she bashed me in the head with a f*cking lamp" ally mummbled

"oh" Jade said while sitting beside missy

"What do you all want for breakfast?" lysander asked

"Pancakes" jade said

"waffles" Dajan said

"Pancakes" alexy and ally said

"Waffles" me and danielle said

"pancakes" Chesley and danika said

"I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE!" We heard star yell, then a door slam

"I hope that didn't hurt the door" Lysander said while givng everyone what they wanted for breakfast

Star ran into the kitchen

"do you want pancakes or waffles?" lysander asked her

"Pancakes" she replied with a smile

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Ally asked while glaring at her

"C-cuz i do" Star mummbled

I wonder why she's lying?

"Anyway, WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A FU*KING LAMP" ally yelled

"Beacuse i ummmm!" Star hid behind jade

"You're lucky i'm not in the mood to kill you" Ally mummbled

"Where's Dake?" I heard castiel asked while setting Rose down

"Probbaly in bed with Marissa" Alexy said

"Pink haired girl?" Castiel asked

"Yep, dake kicked me out of the room last night, and i haven't seen them since" Alexy replied

"Maybe thats what i heard last night" missy mummbled

"Maybe i should go say good morning to them too" Star said

"Why would you wanna walk in on that?" I asked

"True, i've seen enough from them this morning!" Star said while nodding towards Rose and Cas

What the heck is she talking about?

"IT WAS NOTHING!" Rose yelled

"Well i" castiel tried to say

Rose cut him off "Don't even say it" Rose said with a glare

"OH MY GOD! YOU TWO HAD S*X!" missy yelled

"NO!" Rose and castiel yelled back

"Well, it kinda looked that way" Star said with a smirk

"shut up!" Rose said while glaring at her

"so...what are we all gonna do today?" Jade asked

"well..." Star said 


	33. Chapter 33

*********Danielle******

I was having a nightmare! Amber was hitting me, and Nathaniel was just watching. WHY WAS'T HE HELPING ME!

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP! SANTA IS HERE! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP HE'LL SHOOT A OLD PERSON!"

Thank god, star came to the rescue and woke me up!

"what?" I asked

"Did you just say santa would shoot and old person?" Kesley asked

Star laughed "ya Why?"

"Sometimes i wonder i you're all there" I said

"All where?" Star asked

"Never mind" me and kesley said

"Well, lysander said breakfast is almost ready" star said

"Ok" we mummbled while getting up

"Who should i wake up next?" star asked

ALLY! she yelled at us last night!

"Ally" me and Kesley said

"Ok" star said with a smile, while running to ally and Marissa's room

Me and Kesley started walking down the stairs, to the kitchen.

"i wonder if Santa will shoot an old person if they don't get up" we hear Armin say

"why would you wonder that?" Missy asked

"Beacuse it gives me something funny to wonder about" He replied

"There's no point, Santa's not real" I Mummbled while sitting beside missy

"Don't tell that to star, she'll be sad" Kesley said while sitting beside Armin

We all heard a big crash

"WHAT THE HE**!" Ally yelled

Me and Kesley started laughing

"i wonder what she did" Kesley asked

"Punched her in the face?" I asked, with hope that she did

"hit her with a baseball bat?" kesley asked

"Threw a lamp at my head" Ally said while sitting down beside me

WAY TO GO STAR! You're my favorite person this morning! First you save me from amber, then you hit ally with a lamp! Can you get any better?

"Did it hurt?" Missy asked

Did she just ask if it hurt? Mybe she's the one thats not all there.

"What? She could have a hard head!" Missy said

"Well it hurt!" ally said with a glare

"but it was kinda funny" Alexy said while sitting beside amrin

"What ever" ally mummbled

"are you gonna kill her!?" chesley asked while running down the stairs and sitting beside Danielle

"If you do, let me watch" Danika said while sitting beside chesley

"who's gonna kill who?" Dajan asked while standing beside danika

"Ally's gonna kill star" Chesley said with a smile

Jade's face paled "why?" he asked

"she bashed me in the head with a f*cking lamp" ally mummbled

"oh" Jade said while sitting beside missy

"What do you all want for breakfast?" lysander asked

"Pancakes" jade said

"waffles" Dajan said

"Pancakes" alexy and ally said

"Waffles" me and kesley said

"pancakes" Chesley and danika said

"I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE!" We heard star yell, then a door slam

"I hope that didn't hurt the door" Lysander said while givng everyone what they wanted for breakfast

Star ran into the kitchen

"do you want pancakes or waffles?" lysander asked her

"Pancakes" she replied with a smile

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Ally asked while glaring at her

"C-cuz i do" Star mummbled

She's lying, but i won't call her out on it.

"Anyway, WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A FU*KING LAMP" ally yelled

"Beacuse i ummmm!" Star hid behind jade

"You're lucky i'm not in the mood to kill you" Ally mummbled

"Where's Dake?" I heard castiel asked while setting Rose down

"Probbaly in bed with Marissa" Alexy said

"Pink haired girl?" Castiel asked

"Yep, dake kicked me out of the room last night, and i haven't seen them since" Alexy replied

"Maybe thats what i heard last night" missy mummbled

"Maybe i should go say good morning to them too" Star said

"Why would you wanna walk in on that?" Kesley asked

"True, i've seen enough from them this morning!" Star said while nodding towards Rose and Cas

"IT WAS NOTHING!" Rose yelled

"Well i" castiel tried to say

Rose cut him off "Don't even say it" Rose said with a glare

"OH MY GOD! YOU TWO HAD S*X!" missy yelled

Ummm, i wouldn't be surprized if they did

"NO!" Rose and castiel yelled back

"Well, it kinda looked that way" Star said with a smirk

"shut up!" Rose said while glaring at her

"so...what are we all gonna do today?" Jade asked

"well..." Star said 


	34. Chapter 34

********Ally********

If i could, i would stay in this dream world forever. Me and alexy...

I suddenly felt a great pain in the side of my head

"WHAT THE!" I yelled

"Breakfast is ready!" star said while running out of the room

"did she just hit me with a lamp?" i asked alexy

"uh, ya" he replied

"I'm gonna kill her!" i mummbled

"lets go eat, then you can kill her" alexy said

"what ev" i mummbled

While walking down the stairs we hear everyone talking

"i wonder what she did" Kesley asked

"Punched her in the face?" danielle asked

"it her with a baseball bat?" kesley asked

"Threw a lamp at my head" I said while sitting down beside kesley

"Did it hurt?" missy asked

She's kidding right?

"What? She could have a hard head!" Missy said

"Well it hurt!" I yelled

"but it was kinda funny" Alexy said while sitting beside amrin

"What ever" I mummbled

"are you gonna kill her!?" chesley asked while running down the stairs and sitting beside Danielle

"If you do, let me watch" Danika said while sitting beside chesley

"who's gonna kill who?" Dajan asked while standing beside danika

"Ally's gonna kill star" Chesley said with a smile

Jade's face paled "why?" he asked

"she bashed me in the head with a lamp" I mummbled

"oh" Jade said while sitting beside missy

"What do you all want for breakfast?" lysander asked

"Pancakes" jade said

"waffles" Dajan said

"Pancakes" alexy and I said

"Waffles" Kesley and danielle said

"pancakes" Chesley and danika said

"I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE!" We heard star yell, then a door slam

"I hope that didn't hurt the door" Lysander said while givng everyone what they wanted for breakfast

Star ran into the kitchen

"do you want pancakes or waffles?" lysander asked her

"Pancakes" she replied with a smile

She's soo pale.

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" I asked while glaring at her

"C-cuz i do" Star mummbled

Well lets see why she hit me.

"Anyway, WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A LAMP" I yelled

"Beacuse i ummmm!" Star hid behind jade

Do i really wanna get up a chase her?

"You're lucky i'm not in the mood to kill you" I mummbled

"Where's Dake?" I heard castiel asked while setting Rose down

"Probbaly in bed with Marissa" Alexy said

"Pink haired girl?" Castiel asked

"Yep, dake kicked me out of the room last night, and i haven't seen them since" Alexy replied

"Maybe thats what i heard last night" Missy mummble

"Maybe i should go say good morning to them too" Star said while smirking at Rose and Castiel

"Why would you wanna walk in on that?" kesley asked

"True, i've seen enough from them this morning!" Star said while nodding towards Rose and Cas

Do i wanna know?

"IT WAS NOTHING!" Rose yelled

"Well i" castiel tried to say

Rose cut him off "Don't even say it" Rose said with a glare

No i don't

"OH MY GOD! YOU TWO HAD IT!" Missy yelled

"NO!" Rose and castiel yelled back

"Well, it kinda looked that way" Star said with a smirk

"shut up!" Rose said while glaring at her

"so...what are we all gonna do today?" Jade asked

"well..." Star said


	35. Chapter 35

*****Danika******

I woke up maybe an hour ago...should a wake chesley up?

"CHESLEY!" i yelled in her ear

"No ken, I don't think you have it on backwards" she mummbled

"what?" i asked

"That is SO small" she mummbled

"what's small?" i asked

"When is this supposed to feel good?" she mummbled

"chesley?" i asked

"Does this count as a date?" she mummbled again

Maybe i should wait alittle before i wake her up, this is kinda funny

"Say my name. Say my name. No seriously Ken, say my name." she mummbled

"HAHA THAT TICKLES" she mummbled while laughing

I never knew she talked in her sleep

"Tell anyone and I ll kill you." she mummbled

Maybe i should wake her up, before she does kill someone

"Chesley? WAKE UP!" i yelled

"Why are you still here Ken?" she mummbled

"STOP DREAMING ABOUT DOING IT WITH KEN!" i yelled

She shot up, "WHAT?" she asked

I sighed, and layed back down "just lay down for now"

Right when chesley put her head on the pillow, the door opened

"I swear to god! We aren't doing it Dajan!" I yelled

"What?" Star asked

I shot up "I thought you were dajan" I said

"Do i wanna know?" She asked

"Probably not" Chesley said

"Well breakfast is ready, and watch out for ally" Star said

"What did you do?" I asked

"hit her in the head with a lamp" Star replied

"She's gonna kill you" Chesley said

"So?" Star replied while waking out of the room

"are you gonna kill her!?" chesley asked while running down the stairs and sitting beside Danielle

"If you do, let me watch" I said while sitting beside chesley

"who's gonna kill who?" Dajan asked while standing beside me

"Ally's gonna kill star" Chesley said with a smile

Jade's face paled "why?" he asked

"she bashed me in the head with a lamp" ally mummbled

"oh" Jade said while sitting beside missy

"What do you all want for breakfast?" lysander asked

"Pancakes" jade said

"waffles" Dajan said

"Pancakes" alexy and ally said

"Waffles" Danielle and kesley said

"pancakes" Chesley and I said

"I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE!" We heard star yell, then a door slam

"I hope that didn't hurt the door" Lysander said while givng everyone what they wanted for breakfast

Star ran into the kitchen

"do you want pancakes or waffles?" lysander asked her

"Pancakes" she replied with a smile

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Ally asked while glaring at her

"C-cuz i do" Star mummbled

What is she hiding?

"Anyway, WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A LAMP" ally yelled

"Beacuse i ummmm!" Star hid behind jade

"You're lucky i'm not in the mood to kill you" Ally mummbled

"Where's Dake?" I heard castiel asked while setting Rose down

"Probbaly in bed with Marissa" Alexy said

"Pink haired girl?" Castiel asked

"Yep, dake kicked me out of the room last night, and i haven't seen them since" Alexy replied

"Maybe thats what i heard last night" missy mummbled

"Maybe i should go say good morning to them too" Star said

"Why would you wanna walk in on that?" Kesley asked

"True, i've seen enough from them this morning!" Star said while nodding towards Rose and Cas

"IT WAS NOTHING!" Rose yelled

"Well i" castiel tried to say

Rose cut him off "Don't even say it" Rose said with a glare

"OH MY GOD! YOU TWO HAD IT!" missy yelled

"NO!" Rose and castiel yelled back

"Well, it kinda looked that way" Star said with a smirk

"shut up!" Rose said while glaring at her

"so...what are we all gonna do today?" Jade asked

"well..." Star said


	36. Chapter 36

*****Chesley******

Ken...why do i keep thinking about him! He's a nerd...well a cute nerd!

NO! CHESLEY, DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM!

*knock* there's a knock at my door...should i open it?

Before i can think, i open the door, and see the very cute nerd of my dreams.

"chels, i can't stop think about you" he said in a sexy voice

"i can't either" i replied

I don't know how, but we ended up making out in my bedroom

"do you think i have it on backwards?" ken asked about his weird looking shirt

"No ken, I don't think you have it on backwards" i said

"Look at this, i just got it" he took out a small cell phone

"That is SO small" i said

"what ever, so you wanna make out somemore, or do something else?" he asked

"can you give me a backrub?" i asked

"sure" he said with a smile

"When is this supposed to feel good?" i asked

"It doesn't, cuz i'm not good at this" he mummbled

"Does this count as a date?" i asked

"if you want it to" he said with his cute smile

"ken..." i said

"Chels" he mummbled

"do you even know my name?" i asked

"ya it's...chels"

"Say my name. Say my name. No seriously Ken, say my name." i yelled in anger

"don't get so made chels" he said with a smile

"you can't even remember my name!" i yelled back

"cuz chels is better" he said in a sexy voice, while starting to tickle me

"HAHA THAT TICKLES" i said while laughing

"awww, chels is tickleish" he said

"Tell anyone and I ll kill you." i replied

"Chesley? WAKE UP!" someone yelled

"Why are you still here Ken?" I mummbled

"STOP DREAMING ABOUT DOING IT WITH KEN!" someone yelled again

I woke up, "WHAT?" I asked

Danika layed down and saidn"just lay down for now"

Right when i put my head on the pillow, the door opened

"I swear to god! We aren't doing it Dajan!" Danika yelled

"What?" Star asked

Danika shot up "I thought you were dajan" she said

"Do i wanna know?" Star asked

"Probably not" I said

"Well breakfast is ready, and watch out for ally" Star said

"What did you do?" Danika asked

"hit her in the head with a lamp" Star replied

"She's gonna kill you" I said

"So?" Star replied while waking out of the room

"are you gonna kill her!?" I asked while running down the stairs and sitting beside Danielle

"If you do, let me watch" Danika said while sitting beside me

"who's gonna kill who?" Dajan asked while standing beside Danika

"Ally's gonna kill star" I said with a smile

Jade's face paled "why?" he asked

"she bashed me in the head with a lamp" ally mummbled

"oh" Jade said while sitting beside missy

"What do you all want for breakfast?" lysander asked

"Pancakes" jade said

"waffles" Dajan said

"Pancakes" alexy and ally said

"Waffles" Danielle and kesley said

"pancakes" Danika and I said

"I'LL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE!" We heard star yell, then a door slam

"I hope that didn't hurt the door" Lysander said while givng everyone what they wanted for breakfast

Star ran into the kitchen

"do you want pancakes or waffles?" lysander asked her

"Pancakes" she replied with a smile

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Ally asked while glaring at her

"C-cuz i do" Star mummbled

Shouls i care about what she's hiding? NO!

"Anyway, WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A LAMP" ally yelled

"Beacuse i ummmm!" Star hid behind jade

"You're lucky i'm not in the mood to kill you" Ally mummbled

"Where's Dake?" I heard castiel asked while setting Rose down

"Probbaly in bed with Marissa" Alexy said

"Pink haired girl?" Castiel asked

"Yep, dake kicked me out of the room last night, and i haven't seen them since" Alexy replied

"Maybe thats what i heard last night" missy mummbled

"Maybe i should go say good morning to them too" Star said

"Why would you wanna walk in on that?" Kesley asked

"True, i've seen enough from them this morning!" Star said while nodding towards Rose and Cas

"IT WAS NOTHING!" Rose yelled

"Well i" castiel tried to say

Rose cut him off "Don't even say it" Rose said with a glare

"OH MY GOD! YOU TWO HAD IT!" missy yelled

"NO!" Rose and castiel yelled back

"Well, it kinda looked that way" Star said with a smirk

"shut up!" Rose said while glaring at her

"so...what are we all gonna do today?" Jade asked

"well..." Star said 


End file.
